


Don't Go Toward The Light

by hawkeyesmyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesmyguy/pseuds/hawkeyesmyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally if Dean and Sam find ladies.... Cas needs one too! :) This is still a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Toward The Light

Sam was pouring over another dusty tome, his eyes tired and his back strained from being bent over the desk all day doing research. He barely tolerated Dean restricting him to the bunker these past few days, because he simply couldn't deny that he needed the rest after the ordeal extracting Ezekiel from his body had been. But even being laid up for days wasn't going to stop him entirely, no matter what his older brother wanted he couldn't just do nothing. Sam was determined to do whatever he could to help in the battle against Metatron and the fallen angels, even if all that was at the moment was finding as much knowledge on the story-loving bastard and also trying to determine where the next prophet was going to surface. There was a pattern to it, he was sure of it, if he could only push himself past the physical pain he felt enough to grasp it.

His work was interrupted by the sound of Dean and Cas returning from their supply run, the former explaining to the latter in his typical dry fashion that when a woman asks you to babysit her kid while she goes on a date, it's pretty much a clear signal she's not interested.

Sam smiled and nodded at his companions as they plunked their plastic grocery bags down on the table nearly knocking over the tall pile of books he had stacked by his laptop. "Hey watch it!" Sam chided, jolting up to catch the books before they fell and immediately regretting the action, wincing in pain and groaning as he eased back against his chair. He waved off his brother's worried look, trying to deflect from his own condition by hitting them up for the goings-on in the world outside these four walls.

"So were you able to find anything out anything more about the string of 'miracles' over in Illinois? Belleville was the city right? Just outside St. Louis?" Sam asked hopefully, all the reports they'd seen so far weren't much to go on but if they were right, there might be a fallen angel holed up in southern Illinois which meant they needed to take a closer look.

Dean nodded and pulled up a new report on his laptop for Sam to see, telling him they'd just heard about the newest 'healing wave' to hit Belleville's military hospital on the drive home. 

"So now two of the three major medical institutions in one city have experienced a dozen or more instances of terminal or severe cases miraculously recovering overnight. Sounds like something we gotta check out." Sam commented as he skimmed over the article, looking back up at his sibling and friend, his expression growing exasperated as Dean started to argue that 'we' meant himself and Cas, leaving Sam behind.

“Dude, when a chick leaves you with her freakin’ kids while she goes out on a date with someone that isn’t you—It’s a bust. She’s not into you, Cas and how do I put this lightly?—You’re not gettin’ into her. The whole screwin’ your sitter thing only works when the roles are reversed. It’s basic science my friend.” Dean explained, heading into the opened doorway and back towards where he had left Sam, wanting to ensure he hadn’t decided to pull some stupid stunt and follow them out.

Castiel’s brow furrowed as he made the attempt to keep up with the experienced hunter. “But I do not have children for her to watch I hardly see how I could turn this around, Dean.”

“Can’t. Move on.” Dean responded in a cut tone, patting his friend on the back as he came to his side, grinning crookedly at Sam. “Good t’ see I don’t need t’ put that shock collar on yah t’ keep yah in place.” He commented to his brother, setting down the grocery bags without paying much mind to what he was doing. He nearly knocked over a pile of Sam’s books, simply watching them start to tumble until Sam yelled at him and jumped up to stop them mid-fall. He stared at his brother, a worried look in his eye at the pained expression on Sam’s face. Exactly the reason he was keeping him holed up in this joint.

Sammy waved him off, not wanting him to address the movement at all so he didn’t, let him move on and ask his questions as a distraction. He moved and reached into one of the grocery bags, tugging out the instant protein shake that Sam had requested, setting it in front of him and gesturing for him to drink up. Cas watched them quietly, taking a seat and listening to the Winchester’s converse, absorbing what they had to say and scanning over the article from a distance while Dean explained of healings that occurred in a military hospital, ones that matched in story with the sudden flood of miracles happening in the same city in Illinois.

“The work of angels. That is the only explanation. It is unlikely that any other creature would opt for such miracles, they would have no reasoning. This is—dangerous. They are outing themselves.” Castiel muttered absently but Dean waved him off, determined to argue with his brother about who would make the trip.

“You’re stayin’ put. I saw that face you made, Sammy. I can’t risk you bein’ out there.” Dean scolded, jabbing his finger towards him to indicate for him to stay there. Sam rolled his eyes and started to tell him for likely the hundredth time that he was fine and getting a lot better. “Yea better doesn’t mean healed. Cas and I got this covered. We got you food and beer. Order a movie, enjoy your alone time for what it’s worth.” Dean said, moving away and telling Cas they would leave now before this all continued.

Castiel gave Sam a sorrowful look, seeing how badly he wanted to join them and no longer be confined to such small quarters. “I do not wish to take your place but Dean is correct on this occasion. It is best you remain here until you are healed.” He murmured apologetically. He followed Dean out, leaving the bags on the table and Sam on his own once more as they headed back towards the Impala. “I fear seeing another one of my kind for I have angered many.” He confessed to Dean, his eyes full of sadness. More often than not the angels that remained in existence were out for his blood as well as that of the Winchesters. “I do not wish to endanger you or—“ He started but Dean cut him off.

“Cas, don’t. Just don’t. I endanger myself enough when you’re not around. Doesn’t make any difference. We’ll take what comes, alright? Just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Dean responded quickly, starting up the Impala and pulling away from the bunker once more.

Castiel nodded, sitting his hands carefully in his lap and staring straight ahead out the front window and watching the setting sun just ahead of them. He knew the hunter was correct in terms of this job, it didn’t matter if Cas came or not, Dean was always in some form of trouble as it would seem. They hadn’t any idea yet if there were fallen angels ahead of them but the signs pointed in that direction. “I wonder if they are trying to rebuild. We lost many…” Cas continued, keeping his gaze ahead of them and off of Dean for fear of angering him. “Perhaps they are in need of healthy vessels? Or as I recall, Sam told me of the miracle healer you once met before. The woman capturing a reaper to kill those deemed unworthy and heal the ones she saw fit for this world.” He commented.

“I don’t know, Cas. There’s been nothing about jumps in the death count anywhere near Belleville. And you and I both know the whole miracles thing is a little hard to come by nowadays.” Dean responded harsher than he meant to and Cas simply nodded an understanding. He blamed himself, for a lot of what happened, with Sam and the incidents with Metatron. Castiel trusted too easily and as it would seem it ‘bit him in the ass’ as Dean would often say.

 

The cancer ward of St. Donovan's pediatric hospital was about as cheerful a place as you could reasonably expect. Big windows to let in the light, colorful murals on every wall and bins full of toys and cuddly stuffed animals at every turn. The doctors and administrators understood that attitude could go a long way in helping or hindering the healing process.

Compared to the other two hospitals she had visited, Diana definitely preferred this one. She was sad that after tonight, she'd have to move on. When she'd landed, broken and afraid, a place of healing had been a natural refuge for her to seek. She still didn't know exactly what had happened or what was going to become of her, all she knew for sure was she had to keep moving, keep a low profile. Her vessel had given herself over to her completely, they were of the same heart and mind, driven by the need to heal that which was hurt and mend that which was broken.

That was why despite all the frightening things she kept picking up on Angel Radio, Diana couldn't just pass on through, leave without helping those suffering the most at the very least. It was worth the risk, worth the chance. God had given her the most sacred of tasks before he vanished, and she was determined not to shirk her responsibilities no matter the personal cost.

Diana sat gently on the edge of Micah Thompson's bed, a little boy no more than six who was on the edge of death from hodgkin's lymphoma. She smiled softly down at the boy as he slept, tucking a stray honey colored lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned over him. She placed her hand lightly on his chest, her sea blue eyes full of tenderness as she healed his poor little body, making it whole once more.

It was a strange sensation for her to heal someone while in a physical body, feeling her power flow through her into the child was like nothing she had ever experienced healing angels on the battlefields of heaven. It felt like being close to God again, gave her hope that maybe all was not lost and their Father really was out there somewhere, planning to return and set his house in order once more in his own time. She just had to keep moving, keep doing his work, hold out until that time. Everything would work itself out after that.

She quietly moved through the ICU, her heart breaking as she had to choose who to heal and who to leave behind. But she simply didn't have the time to help them all, she was lucky she'd gotten away with as much as she had thus far. She needed to hurry, angels with powers like hers were in high demand and being rounded up. She couldn't let her brothers, or anyone else, take her.

Diana padded silently down the darkened hallway on her way to the last intensive care ward, grateful that her actions hadn't been discovered by any hospital staff quite yet. She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her, her large bright eyes sweeping over the rows of beds as she assessed the children one by one, selecting the five most dire cases.

She healed them all as quickly as she could, hoping to squeeze in a few more but she could already hear the chaos starting in the other wing as nurses and doctors discovered her handiwork. Her heart sank and she put her hand on one last little girl, trying to heal her severe muscular dystrophy before she had to bolt. Commotion was echoing closer down the hall, and tears began to roll down her cheeks as she realized she wouldn't be able to save her in time, there was too much damage done to her little body.

She knew she had to go, but she just couldn't force herself to stop. Diana glanced at the door and back down to the sleeping girl, her heart quailing as the latch started to turn. But the person who came inside the room was not who she expected, his face along with his brother's had been burned into her psyche. It was Dean Winchester, and if he was here, she needed to not be here.

Diana finished healing the girl and turned to flee, but she suddenly found herself being held rooted to the spot she stood in by an overwhelming spiritual pressure. Her eyes flew open wide as another angel suddenly appeared before her, he was tall, dark and dressed in a long tan trench coat over his suit. It was his power holding her here, she wouldn't be able to leave unless she managed to break his concentration. She only needed a split second.

Diana yanked the girl's chart off the end of her bed and flung it at the Winchester brother with all her angelic force, the mundane object becoming a lethal projectile being hurled with such strength. Castiel acted quickly to deflect it, and that was the window she needed.

Diana flickered out of the room just as it began to fill with harried hospital personnel, reappearing on an old stone bridge in the south of Italy. In her panic she hadn't been aiming for any destination in particular, but hopefully this was far enough away to keep Castiel from finding her again.

But only a heartbeat later, her hopes were dashed and she whirled to face him. He was heaven's most famous, rather most infamous angel, his name constantly falling from the lips of the most dangerous angels and demons alike.

"Castiel." She murmured, her voice small and thin with fear. Diana didn't know what to believe, but her every instinct told her to stay as far away from this man as possible.

Dean pulled up to the hospital, fallen angel in tow, with some of his ‘mojo’ back he felt a little more of use to the Winchesters. The two piled out of the car and into the building, the place was abuzz with talk of the most recent happenings throughout the cancer ward. Slowly but surely it seemed people were making the discovery that kids were changing, acting different, perking up, no longer suffering the effects of the often terminal illness.

Cas’s brow knitted together and he felt a sense of sorrow, this wasn’t meant to happen, he knew better than most things happened for a reason and healing was meant to be used only in moderation not in large sums. He couldn’t understand the reasoning, if this was the recent doings of an angel, watching parents tend to their children when some suddenly came to on their exam beds they were confined to. This was wrong but at the same time the angel couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture.

“What the hell is this feathery bastard friend of yours doin’?” Dean asked Cas in a low tone.

Castiel shook his head, “I do not know but perhaps keeping them from the Heaven that no longer remains, without a God where are they to go? The angels have scattered, Dean.” He replied and both men started down the hall. Cas followed a hunch, “It must stop, this cannot be.” He pointed out, closing his eyes to get a good sense of where the other might be. He lead Dean straight back to one door that housed the beds of many ill children and Cas was seemingly uncomfortable by the surroundings. He often still felt the pain of his vessel and the departure of his only daughter, leaving her behind and the mans lingering sympathy for children bore into Castiel as well.

Dean forced opened the door and stepped in first, angel blade at his side should he need it. He was the first to make eye contact with the other and Cas felt her urge to escape until he flashed into the room right in front of her, “You must let her go.” He instructed, barely getting the words out when the petite blonde grabbed the chart from off the bed, flinging it at Dean to break both of their concentration. Dean flinched but Castiel reacted faster than thought, snapping his fingers and the board broke to bits and fell in front of Dean with a clatter.

The dark haired angel whirled back and the female was gone and Dean darted forward, cursing under his breath about ‘what kind of bullshit stunt was that?’ but Cas paid him little to no mind, closing his eyes again and leaving the eldest Winchester to stand alone in the center of the room. When his eyes reopened he was in an unfamiliar place, at least to his eyes though geographically he knew their coordinates based on her thought process. Invisible wings fluttered as he appeared behind her, the sound enough to grab her attention.

She wasn’t one he recognized but it wasn’t uncommon for others to know his name but not he to know theirs. His brow furrowed and he stared at her in wonder then the fear in her voice as she stared at him. He could hear her heart racing, keeping her distance from him. He nodded once, “Yes.” He confirmed, stepping forward only to have her move back in time with his strides. He halted, “I understand your fear. Many share that in regards to my being—“ He muttered sorrowfully.

“Please do not run again.” He requested in a soft tone, keeping the distance that she had offered from the start. Many feared him, for multiple reasons, for his affiliation with Naomi, Metatron, the down fall of Heaven. He was blamed for most and he understood their reasoning, perhaps he had caused a lot of what went on even if not all of it was intentional. “You are healing in large sums. Why? To take them as vessels? Rebuild Heaven?” He questioned her.

 

Diana's delicate brow furrowed with confusion as she fought to keep her vessel's response to the immense fear and strain she was under in check. She felt like she was going to heave up the contents of her stomach and it was a prospect she definitely did not relish.

"New vessels? Rebuild? Can Heaven be rebuilt? I don't understand..." Diana faltered, her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was better or worse that she'd been cornered by Castiel or one of the warring Angel factions. He hadn't killed her yet but that didn't mean he wasn't going to. The petite blonde backed up as far as she could on the ancient stone walkway spanning the rolling river below, her lower back bumping up against the rough masonry. She could still transport herself away but she knew now that was futile. He would track her wherever she went. 

He took a few steps close and she lifted her hands up in a vain gesture of defense, she was a skilled fighter but if even half of what she'd heard of Castiel on angel radio was true she stood no chance against him. 

"Please, wait. I don't know anything about rebuild Heaven, I swear. I'm just trying to survive, to make any kind of sense out of all... This!" Diana pleaded, her eyes bright with unshed tears as looked down at her vessel and all around them, utterly at a loss as to what he could want with her. She had been frightened and alone, waiting for a blade in her back since the day she fell and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Please..." She stammered, blinking rapidly to keep her tears in check. "Please if you're going to kill me, just get it over with. Maybe then I'll finally be able to find Father, and he can put all this right again. Mend all this. That's all I ever wanted to do, mend what's broken and soothe what's hurt." Diana closed her eyes and waited, she had no reason to expect mercy from him.

The dark haired angel stared at her, sensing her fear but he didn't back up by much. He could tell she was contemplating the option of bolting but he trusted she wouldn't act on it, at least not yet. "Then why are you saving all of those kids? Taking innocent vessels? Those that are more likely to say 'yes'?" He questioned in anger and annoyance, "Even if only out of fear themselves."

Castiel wasn't even certain of that himself, rebuilding Heaven, opening the gates again. He didn't like the idea of souls vanishing into thin air, having no place to go but that didn't mean he would change the order of Death to stop it from happening.

"You cannot simply disrupt the order this way. Those children have reason to be where they are... reasons we may not know of but we are not to interfere. They are in their proper places." He scolded the tiny blonde angel.

"Not many have the power you still possess, it is dangerous." Castiel continued, his brow knitted together in focus as he tried his best to keep her comfort. "I do not wish to kill unless you have reason to give. You are not the first to fear me but my questioning is merely to understand. You are a healer." He commented, sounding like a question but he phrased it as a statement. "I want to fix this as much, perhaps more than the others. I am the one to blame but saving those from their fate is not the way."

Diana still cried despite him trying to keep his tone steady and low not wishing to further frighten her. "I know of a place that is safe." The trench-coated angel informed her, moving forward and she pinned herself to the ledge along the bridge, nearly tumbling back but he grabbed her on reflex. She flinched at once tugged away from danger he let her go.

"I am further endangering you... I fear there is now a price on both our heads, much higher on mine but none the less I can... bring you to a safe place so you no longer have to run, no longer have to hide or live in fear of the others. As you are aware... the angels..." He stated, his gaze softening a looking a little broken as he spoke of his fellow fallen. "Most of them have turned. We are in the midst of a war... I don't wish to watch you die and especially not for this reason. The Winchesters' they can give you a home."

 

Diana could see the weariness in Castiel's eyes, the deep sadness he carried and she felt it as well. It was terrible to think of all the souls their Father had charged them with protecting simply fizzling out into nothing rather than finding a safe haven to reside in like they were meant to. Not to mention the more personal sadness of knowing so many of their angelic brethren had lost their way and were turning on humans and each other alike.

But she still wasn't exactly keen on just taking this angel's word at face value and following him back to the den of the two most infamous mortals in existence. Diana didn't know who to trust, didn't have any reason to think she might be better off with him and the Winchesters. For all she knew this was just an elaborate trap meant to ensnare her to exploit her power or simply to kill her before another faction could do the same.

Castiel slowly extended his hand, warning her that others had pinpointed their location and would arrive any second, telling her to choose the safety he could offer her over the death or worse that those pursuing them had in store. Diana shrank back from his extended hand, but in the same instant a group of ten stern looking angels clad in sharp gray business suits appeared at the other end of the bridge and she suddenly truly understood what the phrase 'between a rock and a hard place' meant.

Diana could literally feel the malicious intent seething off the group of approaching angels and Castiel sternly ordered her to take his hand before it was too late for them to get away. The healer angel flinched and nodded, taking his hand mostly because at the moment he seemed like the lesser of two evils. He gripped her hand tight and she was taken by surprise by the small but warm smile that graced his features for an instant before they teleported off the ancient stone bridge.

In the next second Diana felt solid ground beneath her once more, and she took in her new surrounds with a wary eye. Castiel released her hand, telling her to wait here while he went back and fetched Dean who was likely in trouble still. Diana's eyes went wide and she held out her hand to protest him leaving her so suddenly in a strange place, but before she could say a single word he was gone.

The small blonde hugged her arms around herself in the vast empty room that looked like some kind of underground library, her vessel still quaking and feeling like she might lose the contents of her stomach. She wandered over to one of the tall bookshelves, running her fingertips over the various spines of books lining them and trying to figure out just what this place was exactly. It was by far the most warded place she'd ever been in, at least Castiel had been telling the truth about any other angels not being able to detect her here. But that didn't automatically mean she was safe in their hands.

She didn't have much time to speculate, only a few moments later she felt the surge of energy that signaled Castiel had teleported back in, this time with Dean Winchester in tow, the mortal man's hands bound in handcuffs. Things must not have gone over too well when the angels left him alone in the cancer ward. As soon as the man set eyes on her he swore and turned back to Castiel, questioning why she was in their space and Diana felt her vessel's heart pounding anew wondering what her fate would be.

Castiel let go of Dean’s arm he had been gripping when they made it back into the bunker, looking to Diana who was awkwardly standing in the center of the space just where he left her. “The Hell is she doing here?! You brought her back? I thought you went after her feathery ass to off her!” The hunter yelled, his hands bound by cuffs as he lunged forward towards the blonde angel with every intention of tearing her apart. “You’re lucky I got all my shit taken away and I’m still in cuffs or I’d kick your ass six ways til friggin’ Sunday!” He threatened.

Cas stepped between them with narrowed eyes, “Dean there is no need for violence. It is exactly what she is trying to avoid herself. The angels have followed her trail and there will soon be a price on her head as well as our own. She has not done harm in a sense she recognizes, only good.” He assured his companion, his gaze hardening on the man who inched a little closer still trying to get to her.

Castiel stuck his hand out and put it over Dean’s bicep again as the man began ranting on once more, “Oh sure no harm like stoppin’ Death right? Or throwin’ things at humans! You caused an uproar, Blondie! And I got caught in the mix of it. Prison time I’m lookin’ at and if Cas hadn’t popped into the back seat of that squad car I’d have been taken within a few moments.” He scolded her, looking to his angelic friend and sticking his hands out. “Get ‘em off. Zap me outta these things.”

The angel turned, ignoring Dean for the moment and focused on Diana who seemed frightened by his antics. “I promise you this is the safest place and I won’t all you to come to harm and neither will he. He’s merely bitter considering this will be put on some sort of record and the possibility of him being caged is heightened. It will soon be forgotten.” He assured the petite angel at his side, offering her a warm smile and he remembered the many times he had been frightened by this world, especially in the state that it was now. “Not every angel has their grace or at least not the same power and it is strange to see you were simply helping others not harming. You see we had suspicions that perhaps an army of the fallen was arising with the number of recoveries you started, with the amount of lives you saved, those that you healed.” Cas explained, leading the way without much instruction into the other room and sitting down on the sofa stiffly, watching her as she entered into the room as well but seemed nervous about even easing up just a little bit.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, grumbling to himself as he followed into the other room, giving his hand over and demanding his companion break them off since he didn’t have a key. Castiel said nothing but he did react, snapping the chain and with a little tug he broke through the metal around either of the man’s wrists, giving him a look that told him he wanted him quiet. “Who the hell is this then? And just why is she chosen over other angel’s for saving? I hardly even trust you, Cas!” Dean snipped, seeing the angel’s face fall just slightly and he sighed, “Oh you know what I mean.” He huffed.

“This is Diana. She’s a healer. Her ‘job’ as it were, in the garrison was to heal. She’s simply been following her past instructions I’m sure. She was following her instincts to continue doing so despite the fall of Heaven and its patrons.” Cas answered in an easy tone. “We hardly have had chance to talk considering we were being followed.” He stated, watching Dean rubbing at his wrists from having been fighting with his restraints since the moment he got arrested.

“Yeah well I don’t like it. Especially if she’s being followed, using her powers all openly like that and calling upon the other angels and all that crap… Why would I wanna pick up a target and lug it around on my damn back, Cas?” Dean grumbled again, “And not to mention you brought her straight to the bunker. The one place that’s safe in the world and you just exposed it without even thinking to ask those that actually live here!”

“We were in danger. This is the only place known to myself that can ward off the other angels. She won’t be found here and I don’t believe she has any intent on exposing it. You are frightening her further. She has already begun to explain her misunderstandings of what has occurred. The Winchesters used to be the most forgiving of hunters Dean, she is no different than myself.” Cas said firmly.

 

Diana latched on to the defense Castiel was presenting on her behalf, taking a half step so she could meet the mortal man's still angry eyes from around the angel who had protectively placed himself between her and the famous hunter.

"Yes, please I- I wasn't trying to put you in danger, I swear it." Diana pleaded with the man, putting her hand out in an unconscious gesture of placation but the man seemed to perceive it as a threat, surging forward again only to be stopped by the angel once more. Diana's eyes watered and she searched for the right thing to say to buy herself a bit of credibility but she wasn't sure that there was anything. 

"Please... When I fell, I was alone. I was lost... I didn't know what else to do, and so I just tried to stay hidden at first. But there's so much suffering here, so much pain endured by the innocent, I couldn't help but try to offer what assistance I could. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do wrong." Diana practically begged for him to understand, pleading her case to the hunter and in a way to the angel as well, still not sure if she could put her trust in him but feeling like he was her best bet so far when he started defending her from his own ally.

Dean seemed to relax if marginally, though maybe that was mostly because he knew he had absolutely no chance of muscling his way past the angel to get to her. Either way, she was relieved to see him calm down a bit. Castiel did something then she didn't expect, promising the Winchester that he would take full responsibility for her, that if she were anything other than what he or she claimed she was, he would dispatch her himself immediately. That was comforting in its way but also a bit disconcerting, knowing that Castiel was vouching for her while at the same time expressing no qualms about ending her.

Still, his proposal made Dean calm down enough to step back and begrudgingly agree to let her stay for the time being, and that was what mattered to her. Diana would not soon forget the aura of single-minded predatory evil those other angels had exuded back on the bridge, even if she didn't know exactly what was in store for her here it had to be better than ending up in their clutches.

Castiel turned back to face her, reaching out and asking her to share with him all that had happened to her since she fell so he could get her true measure. She knew he was asking to link with her aura, it was much faster for her to take his and and simply allow him access to her mind rather than relating everything with words so she quickly agreed, hoping it would show that she had no ulterior motives she was trying to hide.

Their hands clasped and she opened herself up to Castiel's angelic influence, feeling his powerful spiritual pressure permeating her vessel and it was nearly overwhelming. But even as he connected with her and saw all the things she had, Diana in turn was able to do the exact same thing to him and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She saw in her mind's eye everything Castiel had seen, endured, bled for and even died for, only to be brought back through means he himself wasn't sure of.

The whole exchange only took an instant of mortal time, but it left her feeling drained and amazed, her vessel's eyes welling over with tears as she contemplated the angel before her. No other she angel she had ever met had given up so much for those he cared about. As a healer she was more empathetic than most angels, but Castiel's loyalty and affection for his friends astounded even her.

The taller dark haired angel was smiling softly at her, having seen the sum of her experiences he seemed pleased with what he found. He told her that she was kind and strong, praised her for not succumbing to her fears like so many of their fallen brethren had. Diana smiled and looked over at the hunter hopefully when Cas told him they could trust her, wondering just how far the angel's word would get her with this man. She was sure now that this was where she wanted to remain, at Castiel's side. He might not have all the answers, but she knew now for certain that he and the Winchesters were fighting the good fight. 

Castiel opened himself up to Diana because he had to and it wasn’t something he often did nor did he enjoy at all but much to his surprise with her it was… oddly peaceful. He could see in his mind everything that the younger angel had been through and it was certainly nothing quite as extreme as he had himself but she did appear to have her bumps in the road. Her world was more or less completely shaken when the angels fell and while Cas’s ‘life’ had already been on this earth, the meld between humans and angels and that protection they offered the mortal beings was no longer much of an offer.

Now it was survival on their own accord, fighting for their own race as well as the humans. Things had changed and Cas was seeking for someone of his own to be on his side again, an alliance of sorts and it had been so long since he was able to trust another angel. The fact that she was so willing to offer him a view into her life, her mind and her world including that of her vessel’s meant a lot to him, assured him that she could in fact be trusted.

“We can trust her, Dean.” He finally told the hunter beside them after a few long moments of silence due to their exchange. Dean took that in stride but the tension did appear to ease out of his frame and Castiel could sense his own trust towards the dark haired angel’s word in regards to their latest arrival. “Even so, I will ensure that she remain in line for as long as her stay may be. I fear that pushing her out now will only bring her the worst fate, losing her grace entirely or perhaps death and it will not be merciful.” He told his friend, hoping he could trust his statement.

“Good luck with sellin’ Sammy on that one.” Dean scoffed, shaking his head but in a sense understanding that Castiel still had that inclination to protect and his words about what the Winchesters ‘used to be’ struck him harder than he thought. He shook his head and raised a hand, gesturing to Cas and speaking directly to them both. “One shot. She screws us over and it’s done. That’s it.”

Castiel nodded his understanding and watched Dean turn on his heel to leave, still rubbing at his wrists and grumbling to himself about needing a shower after being in the back seat of the police van. The dark haired angel turned to the blonde and offered another kind smile even if it was a little awkward. He wasn’t certain on small talk, hell he hardly knew how to talk amongst other angel’s anymore when he was so accustomed to being around Dean and Sam and only them most of his days. They took a while to even move and eventually migrated to wander the bunker as he offered quietly to show her the space despite the fact that most accommodations here weren’t something either of them called for.

Diana nodded as he took her down to the dungeon area, showed her what it was Dean and Sam were to the world though she seemed in part to already know and normally in his mind time passed by all too slowly especially when he knew he could very well be doing something in each moment to work toward their goal of reopening the gates but with the younger blonde asking him questions and seeming more or less intrigued by the things he had to say it went by quickly enough. The boy were having dinner and while the scents were good as they wafted through the bunker and into what had become Castiel’s ‘room’ which was more a space that Dean had ordered him to take to each night that the boys went to bed mostly because Dean found it ‘creepy’ when he got up and found Cas simply sitting stiff on the sofa and watching television absently or when he would find him standing in the hall monitoring them and waiting for them to wake.

“I am unsure of where you will reside but as my vessel does not need rest with my occupying him, I do not sleep. I assume yours is the same.” Cas commented, looking Diana over without really thinking much of it. The vessel she wore was lovely but he still could see her underlying form that had just as much appeal. “It is safest here therefore I do not often ‘poof’…” He quoted Dean, “Out of the bunker and into the World. I find the car rides with the Winchester’s quite… tedious but also entertaining.” He trailed off.

“Please don’t blame Dean for being weary of you. It’s not meant to be personal, he responded in such similar way to myself and I am the one who pulled him from perdition. There are still times he threatens me but Sam says ‘Dean’s bark is much bigger than his bite’ which apparently means that he does not act upon a lot of what he claims he might.” Castiel said, dropping down to sit and meditate on the edge of the mattress that had never been unmade. “I find meditation soothing and the simplest way to reach my inner most thoughts. I hope to hone into ‘angel radio’ once again.”

Diana watched Castiel move to sit on the edge of the bed in the room as he spoke, obviously it wasn't a piece of furniture either of them needed but at least it afforded a place to seat herself as well. She carefully sat beside him, mimicking his posture and deep breaths, seeing his eyes slip closed and she assumed she should do the same but she couldn't help but keep peeking at the senior angel to make sure she was following his motions properly.

"I haven't tried to meditate before, but I also don't have any trouble hearing the others. I'm always linked to them." Diana commented idly, making her breathing slow and deep like Castiel's vessel but she opened her eyes and tensed when she felt him staring at her once more. He questioned her ability to link with their brothers and sisters and she shrugged, his tone making her worry that he was suspicious of her.

"Th-they aren't aware of it, not unless I want them to be. Healers are attuned to every angel in existence at all times... So that if any should fall in battle and require aid we can find them immediately. I can keep a mental barrier of sorts up to keep them silent in my mind but I can hear any angel at any time." Diana explained, flustered by Castiel's intense stare and jolting when he surged forward, gripping both sides of her face and demanding that she link with him again, asking her to find Metatron for him and 'show' him what she could hear of him.

Diana's vessel was filled with the urge to flee, her heart pounding and her lungs tight with panic. "I... I can't." She squeaked in a frightened tone, tears pricking her clear blue eyes when Castiel insisted that she try. The small blonde angel nodded slightly in his grip and allowed him access to her mind once more, casting her angelic sight far and wide in search of the nefarious angel who had betrayed them all, cast them all from their heavenly home.

The pair sat tense and silent for over an hour, till Diana was trembling from the strain of using her powers without causing her physical vessel to unravel, the mortal mind she had taken over never meant to be used this way. "I'm sorry Castiel... He's too powerful, he can shield himself from me. It's no use." Diana cried, shuddering and slumping from pain and exertion when the dark haired angel finally released her. She dared to look up at him once more and he seemed remorseful, reaching out gently this time to rest his hand on her leg, apologizing for pushing her too hard.

Diana shook her head, blinking back her tears trying to regain her composure. "I'll be all right, I'm sorry I couldn't find him..." She apologized but he quickly brushed it off, suggesting instead that they focus on trying to find Metatron's subordinates instead, but only after she took some time to recover. She nodded gratefully, visibly relaxing and letting her eyes fall shut, trying to rally herself but it was going to take some time for her to be ready to 'cast her net' again as it were.

Castiel stood up from the bed, apologizing again somewhat awkwardly and offering to leave her alone here for now to recover, exiting his room and Diana let herself fall back on his mattress, disturbing the covers on it for the first time. Diana didn't sleep in the way that a mortal might, but it was a slumber of sorts as she brought her vessel's heart rate down significantly and focused on using her power to slowly restore herself. 

Early the next morning a soft knock at the door caused the blonde angel to slowly sit up from where she had remained all night, her heart skipping with apprehension when a new face poked his head in the door, unsure if this was a threat or not.

"Hey, um... Good morning. My name is Sam, but I guess you know that." Sam greeted the wide-eyed angel sitting on Castiel's bed. He could see she was nervous and opened the door the rest of the way to show that he was alone and hopefully she would interpret him holding his hands up as a non-threatening gesture. Dean and Castiel had filled him in on their 'guest' and while he was inclined to trust Castiel's judgement he wanted to check her out for himself.

"I thought you might want some fresh clothes, I'm not sure if they'll fit you but a friend of ours left these behind awhile ago you can try." Sam smiled slightly at the petite woman, holding out a small folded stack of some of Charlie's clothes she had left behind in the bunker. He figured with her being in Oz or wherever the redhead wouldn't mind. 

Diana hesitantly reached out and took the clothes, not really sure why the scrubs she had on weren't sufficient but figuring it would be better for her to accept the tall hunter's gesture of good will. "Thank you, Sam Winchester." Diana responded with a little nod when he smiled at her, backing out of her room telling her to take her time getting ready for the day and ask for anything she might need. He left her alone and the angel looked down at the clothing, running her hand over the screen printed map of a place called 'Middle Earth' on the front of the dark purple t-shirt on top of the stack.

Diana set the clothes down and shrugged out of the shoes and scrubs she had been wearing since she inhabited this vessel, never really giving much thought to the clothes themselves and wondering idly if it was all right if she just left the light blue undergarments she was already wearing on. She picked up the pair of dark green corduroy pants and tugged them on, they were exceedingly tight on her legs and backside unlike the loose scrub pants but she still managed to barely button them. The legs were too long so she rolled up the hems a few times so they wouldn't trip her when she walked. 

Diana stood back up but before she could bend to put on the shirt, her door opened again and this time it was Castiel who entered the room. She faced him unabashedly, waiting for him to tell her why he had entered or really to speak at all, but he simply stood frozen, his blue eyes sweeping up and down her form focused especially on her chest. She knew that mortals were expected to be clothed around each other but she had no concept of human modesty herself, and so felt no embarrassment standing half bare before him but as the seconds ticked on she started to wonder why he hadn't said anything yet and if it had something to do with her state of undress.

"Castiel...?" She prompted, looking down at her front as if to double check that there wasn't some strange thing about her body he was distracted by, but as far as she could tell her vessel was perfectly normal. He took a step closer to her, still staring openly at her body and she took an involuntary step back, her heart racing under his intense gaze. There was something different about the way he was looking at her, something that changed the air between them somehow and made her breathing shallow though she hardly understood why.

"Castiel, is something... Wrong?" Diana tried again, her heart fluttering a bit when his eyes finally slid up from her breasts to meet her gaze, the way he was looking at her now was entirely different than he had yesterday.

Castiel left Diana to rest and recover for the evening, feeling oddly guilty... that was rather new in his newly angelic form though perhaps this grace wasn't as strong and couldn't hold back near as much. Or perhaps he just remembered enough from when he was previously human and only just. Either way he left her to be alone for the time being, spending the evening alone himself after a discussion with Sam on the newest addition to their home.

His sense of time varied even now and some days went by slow when he did lots while others went by fast when he did nothing at all. It was strange... not meant to be that way was it? Tonight a lot was on his racing angelic mind, finding Metatron, caring for Diana felt like an added piece of his new life. She could prove to be a very good asset if she could so easily tap into angel radio and find Metatrons men.

It was early morning by the time he had gone back to his room in hopes maybe Diana was up and well enough for searching for the insiders so to speak. Not tto say that she slept but he knew she was resting at least and when he came into his quarters the sight to meet him wasn't something he prepared for.

She was changing her clothes for what reason he didn't know considering the ones she had worn weren't all that dirty and even so she could fix them up of her own accord. Though he supposed the scrubs she wore weren't exactly inconspicuous. His breathing picked up, that same sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach and the center of his chest returned, like when he watched the pizza man video or spent the night with a woman who turned out to be an angel meant to kill him. A sensation he felt... often and Dean always said he wasn't meant to talk about so he refrained.

Castiels blue eyes fixated on her rounded breasts, none too large like what Dean might fawn over but none too small either. Perfection he saw... or temptation. He knew what that felt like too something he hardly understood or knew how to control. She spoke his name but he didn't react, tracing every line of her bra concealing her and the fabric of his slacks grew tighter as his imagination ran with multiple images. 

He knew what to do... to a certain extent and he was fairly certain he may be able to convince her just as well. He could feel her rising desire and hear the change in her breathing but unlike his human companions he resisted, as best as he could. She said his name again and he simply stepped forward but she back peddled away from him out of fright and when she finally asked if something was wrong he forced his gaze up to meet hers.

He liked his full lips unconsciously and spoke in as even of a tone as he could manage. "I am going to request that you put a shirt on so we may speak uninterrupted." He started and her brow furrowed delicately asking what minimal clothing had to do with his ability to speak when he was doing just fine in the moment. Cas shook his head, "It appears my vessel... is... very much attracted to yours. In order to remain focused and respectful, please pull your shirt on." He answered simply, his tone still soft.

Castiel groaned involuntarily as Diana looked down at her perky breasts and brushed a hand over them as if in wonder why they might even affect his vessel. "Diana. Please." He said again and she jumped slightly at his voice, nodding quickly and tugging the top on, the button up barely managed around her chest and she left it far more opened than he would have liked to keep his attentions on her, he simply would have to mentally restrain himself like Sam instructed him once or twice.

Diana crossed her arms over her frame but didnt seem to know what else to do. He wasn't sure what was better either so he simply smiled down at her, sitting on the end of the bed like before only his frame was far more stiff than when he showed her his meditation techniques. "How are you feeling?" He started again and she sat down as well figuring that best.

"Perhaps it is a lot to ask of you but The Winchesters and I have struggled with ways of contacting Metatron let alone tracking him. If we find one or two of his soldiers then we may follow the trail that leads directly to him. Then we may reopen the gates and I... I will receive my rightful grace." He said, looking to her directly when she asked how he had powers now.

His head hung sorrowfully as he remembered how he had retrieved what he had now. "That is not of import. I did what needed doing. I require grace to be of any use in this battle." Castiel defended himself though she didnt fully ask that much. She seemed to understand anyhow and nodded at his answer to her question. "You have never required meditation for contact so I believe your grace to be stronger than the one I possess. We need you and that is quite clear. As of today I ask you begin looking for names of Metatrons men. I can do no such thing without the other angels tracing me, informing the others. When you find them... I need to know where they are and we will begin our search."

Castiels eyes wandered down around her blonde hair pinned and twisted on either side of her head, cascading in loose waves over her shoulders. Every part of him wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it, brush against her smooth skin and sample her flesh. His gaze flickered further to her throat and followed the line to her generous cleavage until his breathing picked up again as she spoke. Her hand reached over and she touched his own fingers, asking if he was okay saying his flushed cheeks could indicate something was wrong with his vessel.

He shook his head stupidly, "Nothing is wrong. I am sorry... I am having trouble focusing. Please continue."

Diana's delicate brow furrowed at the dark haired angel's response, insisting that he was fine but she still knew there was something different between them now and that it didn't sit quite right with her. She wasn't really sure what to make of his behavior or for that matter the way her own vessel was reacting to him. She felt a tension had arisen between them, but it was neither hostile nor fearful, it was just... There. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat irregular, and she found that the light contact of her fingers against his was extremely distracting in and of itself. 

Castiel had mentioned earlier before he got into the business of finding Metatron's accomplices that his vessel was very attracted to hers. She understood full well how important the fight against Metatron to open the gates was, though she had never personally believed she could do anything to help before. Still... She was finding it impossible to ignore his comment about attraction in favor of bending her focus towards seeking out agents of heaven's usurper.

Still she did as he bid her, gripping his hand so that once she found anything of use they could connect and share information efficiently by giving him a view of her mind's eye. Her eyes slipped closed and she tried her best to quiet her vessel and search for signs of any angels associated with Metatron. But after several moments Diana found she still couldn't concentrate enough to single out a single individual let alone one with specific criteria, her vessel getting more and more agitated to the point where she finally opened her eyes again in defeat.

To her surprise rather than seeing Castiel in meditation beside her, he was staring at her like he had been before. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted slightly, and again his words about his vessel being attracted to hers echoed in her mind. But that couldn't be the only reason for this tension between them could it? If it was merely an impulse of his vessel alone Castiel could easily shut it down, there had to be something that he, the angel himself, was wanting or he wouldn't allow himself to be so distracted by his mortal coil. He had far more control over his human body than she did, far more experience with inhabiting a mortal vessel and so it didn't quite add up that he was simply subject to the whims of his flesh.

"Castiel... I'm having difficulty pinpointing anything. Normally this would be a fairly simple task, but... Something's interfering with my abilities." Diana informed him, her voice unsteady. The dark haired angel's features altered somewhat with concern, and he asked her what it was that was keeping her from using her power.

"Well it's just that... The way you're looking at me, I- I think perhaps my vessel is attracted to yours as well. It's quite... Distracting." Diana admitted, her cheeks flushing even at the admission that she couldn't get what he'd said out of her mind. Castiel's darkened gaze flickered down to her chest and back up to her face, stating that it wasn't his intention to impair her abilities and offering to leave her alone until she found something useful. He started to stand and Diana's heart leapt up into her throat, she quickly gripped his arm with both hands.

"No! I mean... You don't have to go. I can concentrate." She assured him, not really sure if she could back up that claim but more than anything she didn't want him to leave her side. Diana had been alone and frightened for so long now, she didn't want to be apart from the dark haired angel now that she had seen into his heart and mind like she had. Castile nodded and settled back down, suggesting that it might be easier for him to be less 'distracting' if she might consider changing her top.

Diana gave him an incredulous look and he quickly explained that it had been much easier for him when she was wearing her looser clothing. She still found the idea a little odd but figured it was worth a try, standing up and starting to unbutton her top to exchange it for one of the t-shirts she'd also been brought hoping that would do. Castiel's dark brows rose and he quickly turned his head away as she disrobed, confusing her further.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, not understanding why a few moments ago he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her and now he was actively avoiding the sight of her bare. Strangely she found that she wanted him to look at her again, to the point that she held off on selecting another garment to cover up with once she removed the first and spoke to him again. "Castiel. Why have you stopped looking at me if it's true that... That you desire me?" She faltered as she questioned the change in his behavior. 

"Nothing!" Castiel snapped, trying to keep his head turned away from her but she kept following where his eyes were and mentioned his desire. He pulled his gaze to the opposite side of the room and tried to stand again.

Diana's hand shot out and she pushed at his chest pleading he not go. "I am... trying not to... stare. It awakens my vessel, the sight of you." He muttered shamefully. Her hand brushed his scruffy cheek and by now she was nearly standing between his legs as she promised she liked him looking at her. He could feel her grasp urging him to give her that same attention.

Cas shook his head slightly, "We will get nothing accomplished until you are clothed. I cannot." He stated but even as he said those words his large blue eyes flickered to her again. He felt he was losing all control of his being, not even knowing his hand was rising until he was touching her hip and up her side and he felt that skin to skin contact.

With their height difference and him still positioned on the bed his face was nearly right in her chest. Castiels eyes darted back and forth to each of her breasts and his breathing picked up again. "I am afraid it is not my vessel alone Diana that holds want for you." He admitted though now he was considering if that was something Dean would say he wasnt meant to voice. "I am sorry... If you replace your shirt and pants my focus will no longer waver and in turn neither will yours." His breath against her body just below her breasts and he resisted the urge to place a reassuring kiss on her belly.

 

Diana shivered at his warm touch, her vessel's response to the contact immediate and impossible to ignore. His hands and breath on her skin were like tiny sparks on dry tinder, starting a burning in her flesh that she wanted him to quench though she hardly knew how he might accomplish such a thing. She leaned in closer to him, liking the feeling of his warm breath on her and craving even more.

She carded her fingers through his short thick dark hair, her eyes flickering between his when he tipped his head back to meet her gaze. Castiel murmured her name and just the sound of it falling from his lips in such a dark, rough tone made her body ache in ways she didn't fully understand. "Castiel, please I..." Diana uttered, hardly knowing what she was asking for but needing more from him, not seeing a way to simply put aside how she was feeling at this point.

He asked her a final time to get changed, his gaze tracking back down her front, lingering over the swell of her breasts. "Please." She prompted again, scratching her nails down the back of his head to his neck, biting her lower lip and stepping further into his space so his nose bumped against her front just below her breasts. Castiel's other hand came up to caress her opposite side, holding her close and muttering her name again like a prayer.

He craned his head and placed a few open-mouthed kisses over her smooth skin along the top of her stomach and over her ribs, making her moan lightly at the contact. She bent closer bracing both hands on his shoulders, her motion causing his head to be positioned between her full breasts and he greedily licked and kissed at her cleavage in turn. Diana found that his mouth felt even better on her chest and leaned into his touch, her heart pounding and her vessel seeming to know what she wanted before she did, her rosy peaks hardening against the soft cups of her bra and the apex of her thighs aching in a most distracting way.

"Castiel, please... More." Diana panted, reaching up to tug one bra strap off her shoulder and pulling the cup of her bra down, freeing one full soft breast and he did just as she hoped, tugging her close and sealing his mouth around her pert nipple, sucking and teasing the rigid flesh. She felt a jolt of electricity through her body, her grip on him tightening and her mouth falling open in a long breathy moan as he touched her. After a moment he pulled from her rosy peak now swollen from his ministrations and he wandered to it's twin without her prompting, tugging her free and giving the same attention to her other breast.

Diana could feel a delicious tension coiling low in her belly and her vessel's physical response priming for more, her panties getting wet and the angel could hardly keep up with all these strange, intense new sensations. Little mewls fell from her parted lips with every breath and Castiel seemed to have a better idea than her of what to do, suddenly tugging her down into his lap and kissing his way up her throat to seal his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him, surprised but pleased by this development though now her breasts wanted for his earlier attentions.

As if on cue his hands wandered up her sides to unclasp her bra at her back, shrugging the garment away and using his hands to tug and fondle her sensitive flesh in place of his mouth. Diana groaned into his mouth at his touch, following the instinct her vessel had to rock her hips against his. She could feel his vessel's arousal hard and thick against her center, shivering at the low moan that escaped him as she continued to grind against him.

His hands fell from her chest to grip her hips, guiding her motions and thrusting up against her in turn till they were both panting and flushed as they kissed each other everywhere they could reach. Diana mostly followed his lead, kissing his throat and nipping at his ear the way he had done to her, her hands tugging at his tie to unravel it and starting on the buttons of his white dress shirt. She craved the feeling of his skin and he didn't seem to have a mind to stop her progress but the process was too slow so she simply tore his shirt the rest of the way open popping half the buttons off the garment in her haste.

Her action made Castiel tense beneath her and for a moment she thought she'd done something wrong, meeting his feverish gaze and waiting for him to chide her or worse put a stop to this intoxicating new experience. But he said nothing, an odd little smirk tugging at his mouth and he gripped the back of her head, kissing her harder than before and it was all she could do to keep pace with him.

Cas smirked and leaned up to kiss her hungrily, devouring her in earnest and her own slight hesitation told him for certain that she was among the angels who focused solemnly on work and work alone. Fighting for the humans and nothing more than just that.

He tugged her hips again and got her going atop him once more, groaning harshly at the sensation building in the pit of his stomach. Diana gasped and bit down on his lip suddenly making him pause to watch her as she closed her eyes and rubbed against him harder.

He moaned and she muttered about her vessels response uncertain of what was occurring. "It is fine I promise you. It is strange I know but the release is..." he started but no sooner was she throwing her head back and gasping for breath as if her beung truly craved it though that wasnt required for angels to live.

Castiel gave attention to her breasts once more, blindly tearing the sides of her panties and getting them off her swiftly and easily. His hand brushed close to her and she grabbed it suddenly, tipping her head forward and mumbling that this... this was what it wanted. It being her vessel. His brow furrowed, "Are you certain?" He asked and she nodded, pushing his hand lower and claiming she could almost remember the sensation.

He followed her prompting there wasnt enough he had seen to know all these things. It was mostly basics for him he supposed. While he knew many positions that certainly seemed interesting, most didn't use their hands. Though he did faintly recall a woman acting alone with her hand and some sort of... odd mechanism driven into her body.

His hand slipped to her center and he simply held it there until she pleaded with him. He shook his head, "I am sorry I do not know quite what I am meant to do." He moaned again as she rocked her hips and his own hand brushed against his aroused front. She told him to touch her and he followed the rocking motion with his fingers on her body until she screamed out as he touched the very top of her entrance. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

Diana gripped his shoulder vise like and shook her head, ordering he continue and again she mentioned her body craving him, her vessel growing far more moist and Cas could feel that as well and it got him going as he experimented and dipped his fingers within her. She rode them with her blue gaze locked on his own muttering his name as she found her peak. Something occurred and he felt more and more of her... internal fluids around his fingers.

He withdrew in the midst of it and she whimpered at him for having done so. Diana kissed him again and continued in his lap to finish off, soaking his slacks and he was still a bit uncertain. The dark haired angel flipped her suddenly and laid her down, shedding his slacks and briefs and his erection brushed her dripping center. He wrapped an arm around her and very easily maneuvered her body to arch her back up and her legs wrapped around his waist. "If it is of any matter of import... Diana you are lovely in either form." He sighed raggedly.

 

Diana's eyes flickered between his above her, smiling at his words finding it pleased her to know he found her beautiful. Her vessel was still shaking from the intensity of the sensations she'd just experienced, but still she craved more. She could feel his arousal brushing against her slick folds and it amazed her that something so basic like copulation could cause such all-engrossing feelings. Nothing could ever have prepared her for this aspect of inhabiting a mortal coil.

Castiel craned his head down and sealed his mouth to hers, the contact was hungry and very pleasing. She didn't have any experience to go off of so she simply mimicked his motions, little thrills coursing through her as her attempts caused him to respond with deep little sounds of his own muffled by their contact. His arousal prodded at her entrance as they kissed and Diana ached for more, tipping her hips up into his trying to take more of him on her own.

The dark haired angel broke their kiss, asking her if she truly wanted this and Diana nodded eagerly. "Yes Castiel, my vessel is... Craving yours and it's very insistent." She giggled airily, wondering if this lightheaded sensation was akin to the feeling of being intoxicated as a mortal. He grinned at her in response and shifted a bit atop her, reaching down to guide his length as he slowly pushed inside her. 

They both uttered a moan in the same instant as he merged with her, Diana clung to him as he buried himself to the hilt, the strange contradiction of never having felt anything like this before herself and her vessel remembering the sensation of being filled up causing her to lose track of any control she had. The petite blond uttered her pleasure loudly as he began moving inside her, her whole body caught up in the feeling of being joined with his.

As good as his hands had felt on her, this was far better and Diana quickly grew impatient with his slow, steady pace. "Castiel, faster please... Take me harder, I need... I need..." She panted, not really sure what she was asking for but hoping he would. The angel braced his forearms on either side of her on the bed, squaring himself and complying with her pleading by driving into her harder and faster. Diana's body reacted immediately, her slickness soaking them both as her pleasure spiraled up to a nearly uncontrollable level.

"Yes, yes! It's so good, ahh!" Diana cried out, tipping her hips up against his motions so he took her as deeply as possible, hitting a sensitive spot his hands couldn't reach over and over till she felt like she was about to fly apart. She writhed and bucked beneath him, craving that release she'd felt but this was building up into something far more intense than before. She cried out to him on every thrust, her nails pressing crescent moons into his flesh as he drove into her relentlessly. 

She never imagined she could experience something like this, something that she felt so strongly it could drive out anything else from her mind in the moment. All she knew or cared about was Castiel and how he was making her body feel, the added thrill of feeling his angelic prowess burning just below the surface of his mortal coil and mingling with hers as they moved together. Diana felt her climax come upon her all at once, like a tightly coiled spring snapping under the pressure and she panted out his name over and over, arching up off the bed and quaking from the intensity of it.

Castiel was nothing but encouraged by her words, following the gentle orders she gave and lying more over her to brace himself and take her harder and faster like she had been wanting from him. He groaned harshly to her, muttering her name translated into enochian something he didnt often resort to but it seemed fitting as he sighed the phrase.

His pace increased further and soon enough the bed was squeaking with their vigorous movements and he could feel their bond running far deeper than the connect of their bodies. His lips closed over her breast and worked back up to her neck, kissing her lips as she clenched around him and cried out her release.

This was far more than he felt his first time, far more controlled and yet not. Their breath mingled as her head arched back and she uttered his name over and over soaking him in her pleasure and soon he followed, his lips close to hers as he lost his control and came deep within her body, heightening her pleasure.

They rode out their shared high until they were both spent and he rolled off her and onto his back, catching his breath quickly and lacing his fingers with hers at their sides. They laid there for a moment or two without a word but their bodies hummed quite literally with their angelic connection until they both came down from their peaks.

"That was... certainly satisfying." Cas commented, not sure on what else he was meant to say. He did recall putting his arm around the last so for Diana he did the same, feeling the warmth of her vessel aligned with his and then she kissed his chest and thanked him. "For what?" His brow furrowed while she explained quietly that she didnt know it just seemed like something to say and Cas chuckled at that. "You are welcome. Perhaps now we will be capable of focusing on finding Metatrons men."

They shifted in nearly the same moment, neither seeming ashamed of their nudity as they fixed their torn clothing through their abilities and redressed once more. "The brothers are having breakfast now." He informed taking her hand and tugging her out the door only to let it go outside the room.

Dean stood in the dining room with plate in hand chowing down on his breakfast that wasn't greasy enough in his taste. Served him right for letting Sam cook. Sam had this look about him, the noises coming from down the hall certainly made it difficult to focus on anything else. He seemed more than a lottle uncomfortable. "Well good to know someone's having fun." He muttered a little bitterly.

"If she didn't have her mojo, wasn't a freakin' angel... I'd have jumped on in." He muttered, swallowing down a mouthful of eggs. "You know without Cas."

 

Sam looked up at his older brother from where he was seated at the table, grimacing at the fact that Dean could even think about getting some action himself after having to listen to the pair of angels going at it with what could only be described as reckless abandon. He didn't particularly care what Castiel chose to do in his 'personal life' if angels had such things, but he would prefer not having to hear it while he was trying to eat in particular.

Dean questioned his pained look and Sam shook his head, returning his gaze to his food and taking another bite before answering. "I always make the mistake of thinking I can't possibly be shocked by you anymore, and you find a way to prove me wrong." He commented, rolling his eyes at Dean's smug smirk as if the elder Winchester made some sort of accomplishment by making his younger sibling squirm.

The pair of angels entered the kitchen shortly after the sounds from down the hall ceased and that only made it feel weirder seeing them knowing what they'd just been doing only moments ago. Sam tried to shake it off, nodding and offering a weak smile when Castiel greeted them both, glancing at Diana and trying not to let the sounds she'd been making replay in his head over and over when he looked at her. He saw Dean smile at Diana when he wished her good morning and Sam knew immediately that Dean was probably busier trying to imagine what the angel looked like when she made those sounds rather than putting it out of his head and he rolled his eyes again.

Castiel wasted no time, announcing that he and Diana had come up with an idea for tracking Metatron using her powers and that was enough to really let Sam forget about the awkwardness he felt and focus on what they had to tell them. He leaned forward over the table, eager to hear what they had in mind.

"Metatron is too powerful for me to find, he hides his presence from me and I fear that he may also be able to detect me searching for him. But rather than going after Metatron himself, we determined I might have more success seeking out his closest allies and agents instead." Diana explained, looking from one Winchester brother to the other, her vessel still a little lightheaded from her earlier activities but she was able to focus on the matter at hand.

Both brothers exchanged a glance and Dean nodded, agreeing that that sounded like the most solid plan they had so far. Diana smiled brightly, hoping that her aiding them in finding Metatron might ease their minds concerning her motives and allegiance. She could still sense the deep distrust both men held for her even now, but she couldn't blame them really. Neither mortal was capable of truly understanding the depth of connection she and Castiel now shared, only having the dark haired angel's word to go off of and while that seemed to count for a lot, it would take more for her to prove herself trustworthy.

Diana sat down at the kitchen table across from Sam, her movements constricted somewhat by the tightness of her borrowed clothing. "I will attempt to find a lead now." The blonde angel murmured, closing her eyes and quieting her vessel. She slipped into a state of deep meditation like Castiel had shown her, enhancing her own natural abilities to link with her brethren any time she chose. Castiel sat beside her, his hand a welcome warmth resting on her upper thigh and she opened herself up to him so he could 'see' what she saw.

Sam watched the pair of angels across from him, trying pointedly not to notice the way Charlie's borrowed shirt was barely containing the blonde's chest and glancing back at Dean who wore a more serious expression now but still seemed a little amused by the whole situation. The short haired hunter asked him how long he thought it might take them to find something, and Sam shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I suppose it depends on how powerful she really is, how careful she has to be not to be detected." Sam mused, his brows raising suddenly when he noticed Castiel had leaned in closer to Diana in her trance, nudging her neck and ear with the tip of his nose and letting his hand slide up and down the petite blonde's thigh. Diana smiled and sighed at his touch, and Sam suddenly got the feeling like he was peeping in on something he shouldn't be.

"Um... Do you guys... Need a minute or something?" Sam asked awkwardly, standing up from the table. Diana opened her eyes at his question, looking a little confused but still smiling from the sensation of feeling Castiel's aura permeating her as she searched, her vessel remembering the pleasure he'd given her not long ago.

"No, is something wrong?" Diana questioned, pausing in her search through angel radio to glance from Sam to Dean, feeling like she was being left out of something somehow. She looked at Castiel as if to confirm there was nothing amiss, smiling at him almost reflexively.

Dean’s mind wasn’t exactly focused on the matter at hand when the angel’s first arrived. He was far too amused with the situation and absently wondering if he could one up Castiel. Well… There was no if actually. He was pretty damn sure that he could, he had plenty of experience under his belt it just took a little bit of working and maneuvering to figure out exactly what it was that made her scream and cry out like she had. There was a part of him that almost wanted to let Cas have this. Maybe he could… Almost. Though maybe Dean could have a go and pass her back when he was done but he supposed that wouldn’t be fair.

He smirked to himself as he contemplated both sides and replayed the sounds they heard from her down the hall over and over again in his mind, his large green eyes tracking over her chest. Why hadn’t he noted those before? His brow raised and he realized that yet again they were on business, forcing himself to maintain at least a little while they worked. He took a drink of his juice and glanced at Sam who had that same pained look he had before, clearly he was still working through it as well and Dean had to suppress a laugh.

The older hunter still didn’t fully trust Diana, not enough to really feel okay with her staying there quite yet but Castiel had convinced them enough that she deserved the chance as much as any of them did. So he gave in. Hell maybe she’d be a good asset though he doubted it if all she could manage was to throw clipboards and bedpans at people. Bitch. His demeanor changed and his brow furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief watching her making claims that she could track Metatron or at least his allies and the angels who had become a part of his army if you could call it that.

“Right.” He muttered simply as he sat on the opposite end of the table and watched her taking the same stupid pose Cas did when he was about to start ignoring the rest of the world. “Great. How long do you think it’ll take to find something? Granted… They keep their focus longer than a couple minutes.” He smirked yet again as he watched Diana’s expression change from Castiel’s touch but then he remembered the man that hand was attached to and now he felt weird again.

Cas’s hand worked its way up Diana’s thigh, nearing her center and his entire being was rushed with energy, remembering what she felt like, tasted like, sounded like… Every part of her he could recall on a far deeper level and he found himself craving it despite his attempt at keeping his mind on their task. A low hum escaped his lips while he watched her raptly trying to find their targets, the nudging of his nose a form of silent encouragement, perhaps if offered a reward it might urge her to work quicker or maybe he was being greedy.

The dark haired angel hardly noticed Sam’s voice, too focused on Diana to really pay him any mind and not until she spoke up did he realize they were being addressed. He smiled at her in a way he never smiled at anyone else before, his head rising up to meet her eyes and stop nudging his nose against her skin. “We have fornicated and my beings want for Diana is hard to… refrain.”

“Oh really? We had no idea.” Dean responded before Sam could say anything, seeing him wincing out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t help but actually laugh this time which only encouraged Cas’s hand to rise up from Diana’s leg and instead rest in his own lap, seeming to realize he crossed some sort of line drawn up by humans. The hunter shook his head at them, “Look we’re gonna wanna keep things movin’ along so, Goldilocks, if you would do your mojo thing, find us something.” He encouraged and both angels stared at him. “Oh for Christ’s sake.”

“I think he means you.” Cas muttered uncertainly, his eyes tracking over to Dean for confirmation. Dean nodded in an exaggerated fashion and Castiel in turn did the same to Diana. “He means you.” He confirmed and Diana almost jumped out of start, closing her eyes again and regaining her concentration but Cas couldn’t help but notice her hand reaching over to request for his. He opened his fingers and let her’s slip into his own, waiting while she grasped onto a lead and it wasn’t long before she found one, a line of Metatron’s men who weren’t far off from their location. Little more than a couple state lines away from them.

“Don’t tell me the bastard’s got base camps set up all over.” Dean grumbled and Sam gave him a look to not get started. “What? It’s not exactly comforting feeling like they get closer and closer to the bunker, Sammy. We gotta wipe these guys out. Even if he’s building up an army the angel’s willing to side with him will run out eventually." He pointed out, looking directly at Diana, "Can you get an exact location, fill in the blanks and get us moving?"

 

Diana blanched somewhat at the hunter's callous willingness to simply slaughter every last angel it took to turn the tide against Metatron, as a healer it was difficult for her to accept a plan that involved killing though she wasn't naive enough to think they could reopen Heaven without shedding blood.

The blonde angel nodded at Dean's words, gathering herself and smiling softly at Castiel when he squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Metatron has marshaled forces all over the world, but the main concentration of his followers are focused in the midwestern united states..." Diana admitted in a small voice, worry coloring her delicate features when Dean asked her why though it was apparent by his grim expression he already had an idea of the answer.

"Because they're looking for you. They have orders to kill both you and Sam on sight, and to apprehend Castiel and bring him before Metatron." She confirmed what the hunters were undoubtedly suspecting. The Winchesters and Castiel were widely considered to be the biggest menace against Metatron's plans, it was no wonder there were more faction skirmishes in north american than anywhere else. All the angels wanted a piece of them one way or the other.

Dean asked her if she could pinpoint exactly the location of the nearest followers of Metatron and she nodded again, standing and going to pluck a calender hanging on the wall along with the pen attached to it on a string. The small angel sat back down and in a matter of seconds sketched out a perfectly detailed map of the group's location in the small town of Creston, Iowa.

"There's a small force here, they're waiting for another battalion to meet them so they can sweep the state looking for a list of individuals Metatron wants eliminated including yourselves." Diana reported the little she'd listened in on to the men, pointing at a few streets in particular on the map, "They've been doing some... Recruiting here, here, and here. Their numbers grow every day, if you want to try and capture an angel for information about Metatron's true whereabouts, it would be best if we acted quickly." Diana advised, sitting back in her chair and looking at Dean and Sam expectantly.

Sam listened to her information, reluctantly trusting her since Castiel would be able to confirm what she saw and would know if she was lying, trying to lure them into a trap. He looked to Dean when the hunter exclaimed they better get a move out and crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging as he put together what she'd told them in his head.

"I don't know that it's a good idea to just go charging over there guns blazing. If they've already got a decent size force there that's getting bigger, it's gonna be pretty hard for us to just grab an angel and take him alive for questioning." Sam countered. Dean's frustration came through when he asked him what they were supposed to do then, and the taller hunter took a moment to think.

"Diana, could you find a rival faction of angels as well? Maybe we could tip them off, get them fighting each other and even the odds a bit. That'd make our chances a lot better." Sam suggested, pleased when Dean seemed to accept his idea.

Diana wilted at the long haired hunter's strategy. It was a sound tactic but it cut her deep to consider moving the chess pieces like this. Knowingly sending her brothers and sisters to kill each other off. She looked down at her lap, clasping her hands and trying her best to swallow the lump in her throat and not let her tears escape her lashes but it was extremely difficult for her to control her vessel's physical responses to whatever intense emotions she felt.

Castiel shifted in his chair beside her, taking her hands and while she felt some comfort from his touch it wasn't enough to quell her tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. She understood the need to put a stop to this conflict and reopen the gates, but Diana had always been taught by their Father to heal, to make whole, never to hurt or destroy.

"What you ask of me... It goes against everything I know, everything I am." Diana said softly, her voice wobbly with emotion.

Dean and the others sat in somewhat of an awkward silence while they waited for Diana to do whatever it is that she thought needed doing. She grabbed a calendar from off the wall and they watched and waited as she sketched out a map of the locations she must have seen in her own angelic mind. He would never fully get adjusted to the way their ‘breed’ behaved.

“It doesn’t matter how fast we move then does it? If they’re waiting for a sign from us so to speak. We very much gave them one at the hospital where mind you not only was I attacked but arrested and thrown into the back of one of those friggin’ metal boxes.” He grumbled, getting off topic but he was still bitter about their first meeting (just yesterday no less) with Diana. He could see he offended her but he honestly didn’t give a rats ass about that. “We better get going, at least give it a shot, start taking down some of these asshats and move on with our friggin’ lives.”

His green eyes darted to Sam’s almost completely unsurprised by the fact that he was arguing against him. Naturally. “So what do you suggest then Sam? We don’t have much else to work with.” He shot back at his little brother, waiting for him to continue with little patience as always. Then when he spoke up, he didn’t disappoint, nodding his head at the idea of then building up their own angelic army against Metatron. “I love your mind Sammy. Good versus evil. An all-out brawl among the angels… if we can find enough to side with us that is. Well not us so much as Princess Di over there.” He considered, realizing that really the only angel’s not trying to kill them as far as they knew were the two sitting in front of them.

Diana’s face fell and Dean suddenly lost his excitement towards the concept, she might be siding with them but she certainly wasn’t meant to fight. Cas took her hands and that in and of itself seemed to ease the tension rising in her small frame. “Diana. I was once like you. I fought only on our Father’s side. I followed all orders given to me by Him but that’s over. Heaven no longer remains, what you and I once knew no longer exists and I’m no longer sure if it ever once was. Heaven is corrupt, those that are left of our garrisons and those alike are destroyed.” He started, his blue eyes full of sorrow, more for having to break this to her as best he could. He couldn’t have her cling to the idea anymore.

“I’m afraid this is the only option to move forward. If we have any hope of getting back what we used to know and saving humanity we have to fight. My time as God… Those days when I reigned if you will, caused many to lose faith in myself therefore there are no longer enough who will follow me. A dozen, if that, even against Metatron they still wish me dead just the same.” The dark haired angel grasped her hands a little tighter in one of his own, reaching up with the other to lightly touch her cheek. “We need you. You are still one who can be trusted on either side despite what they have seen in your healing the humans.”

“Please.” He prompted, pleading with her to aid them in whatever manner she could. “Your ability to see Metatron’s men and converse on Angel Radio will bring us closer and put us at an advantage. Sam’s right we need you to tap into that and find us another group that is already against Metatron and his powers. Somehow we will guide them to Metatron’s allies and they will be forced to fight but it is the only distraction large enough that a single angel going missing on the other side will go unnoticed. Lives will be lost but in the end more will be saved.”

Castiel could see in her face that she really didn’t want to, that it was asking a lot of her. “Diana we are going to protect you just as well. It’s not going to end here. I’m sorry it has to be this way but Heaven no longer exists not even in the worst state.”

 

Diana wept silently as Castiel spoke, knowing he was right but not wanting to accept it. When they had connected the first time she had felt the pain he carried, the guilt and regret that weighed so heavily on him having to fight and kill his own kind. It was a lot more intense to experience it first hand rather than simply observing another's feeling from the outside.

It was small comfort hearing Castiel's promise to protect her, she would gladly give her life a thousand times in exchange for a peaceful solution but still she was grateful he said the words all the same. "I have never believed that taking life will lead to the preservation of life. Killing only begets more killing." She met Castiel's sorrowful blue gaze, seeing the pain in them, desperate to find some trace of hope there.

"Do you honestly believe in this cause? That this course of action will save lives, will reopen Heaven and restore balance?" Diana asked in a quiet but grave tone, her heart quailing at the doubt in Castiel's eyes. The senior angel sighed roughly, glancing at the Winchesters over her shoulder and back to her before admitting that he wasn't sure what the outcome of this battle would ultimately be, but that he did truly believe this was their best shot at least.

It was unsettling to Diana that he was unsure of their victory, angels were made to follow a creed, give everything to it and never doubt for an instant. But at the same time she felt comforted by his honesty, felt compelled to believe in him and his comrades even if it was a doomed cause they fought for, it was still the right one. Metatron had to be stopped, their angelic brethren had to be shown a better path, something new had to be rebuilt from the ashes of what was.

"Very well." Diana finally agreed, squaring her narrow shoulders and taking a deep breath, trying to calm her vessel once more so she could perform the task set before her. Castiel gripped her hands firmly, silently encouraging her and leaning forward once more into her space. She felt bolstered by his quiet, strong presence and once again reached out with her power to find another angelic faction who might suit their purpose.

Diana found a group led by a power-hungry angel who opposed Metatron not because he was just but simply because he wanted to gain superiority over all the other angel factions. He commanded a fairly sizable garrison and the chatter she picked up indicated they were waiting to hear back from several scouts for intel on where to attack next.

Diana kept searching till she found one of the angels sent to search out Metatron sympathizers, her body trembling from the effort of keeping herself hidden as she probed his mind. She subtly planted hints of the group's location in the midwest, making the angel feel inclined to check leads there as if it was his own idea. She carefully fed him information as he searched, knowing all the while that she was damning him and countless others to death by doing so.

After a few moments Diana slumped in her seat, sighing and reaching up to wipe her tear stained cheeks. "There, it's done. I gave him just enough to raise a red flag, he and another scout for a rival faction are combing the area and will report the news. They should move on them as soon as they confirm numbers and head back, we should get moving if we want to be there when the fighting begins." Diana reported, feeling wretched for orchestrating a bloodbath like she had.

Sam and Dean both looked to Castiel as if for final confirmation that they could act based on the information she gave them and he nodded, it was all the brothers needed to begin getting together what they needed to head out.

Diana bit her lower lip, her insides churning as her vessel struggled to process the tumult of emotions she was feeling. "I've never betrayed anyone like this before Castiel. I've never felt so... Unclean." She whispered after the two men left the room, looking up at the angel seated beside her, her eyes full of hurt and doubt.

Castiel and the brother’s waited for Diana to continue on with her search, watching her intently as she racked the minds of other angels until she found who she needed, or someone, anyone who might be able to give them a 1-up on Metatron. Dean was tapping his fingers anxiously, shrugging at his brother who looked at him as moments passed before Diana finally came back to them informing them all that she had done what needed to be done. “Good.” Dean said when they got their confirming look from the only angel they fully trusted beside her.

“Let’s get the show on the road and pack up what we can.” The short haired hunter stated, grunting as he got to his feet, his bones and joints feeling at least a decade older than they were. Wear and tear of the job he supposed, patting Cas’s shoulder as he passed and followed Sam into the other room so they could get started on packing and gathering enough of what they would need to tie an angel down. There really wasn’t much to bring considering only one weapon they had could kill an angel should they need to. And Dean had every intention to drive his blade through the feathery bastards throat no matter how much or how little info he gave them.

“You are not betraying anyone, Diana. There is no longer anyone to betray.” Castiel said in a gentle tone, his gruff voice rumbling in a scratchy whisper. He frowned at the sadness in her eyes, cupping her cheek in his large hand and she turned into it instantly for comfort. “We do what needs to be done and there isn’t anyone I trust more than The Winchester’s. You do understand my need to fix this? The fall of Heaven would never have occurred if I hadn’t trusted Metatron from the beginning. The cost of the angel’s doesn’t outweigh the loss of humanity, the souls that remain, each death… there’s nowhere for their spirit to go. They vanish. This is our only hope of reopening Heaven.”

The dark haired angel watched Diana’s lip quiver and he hushed her softly, tugging her to him and before she could speak in what he guessed would be nothing more than a blubbering mess, he pressed his lips to hers. The contact was light and sweet at first but soon he lingered, keeping her pinned and gently requesting entry with the tip of his tongue which she granted. He felt her fingers curl into the front of his shirt and she hummed into their kiss, her cheeks moist from crying but he did his best to ignore that, kissing her slow and deep and they both pulled back panting, not from want of air but from the desire rising between them.

“Do you trust me?” Cas asked quietly, brushing her hair back with his fingers and resting his forehead to hers, his free hand clasped over her hip. Diana nodded slightly against him, he could feel the tightness to her energy and he wasn’t very fond of it. “It’s the only way. I wish it weren’t so but should this go right and we find Metatron, we can raise Heaven again and rebuild what we lost and He may return.” He muttered to her in reassurance, kissing her again when she started crying once more.

Castiel's quiet reassurance tugged at Diana's heart, what she had wanted more than anything since her fall had been to find her way home, to find their Father again. The longer she was on the run the clearer it became that He wasn't answering her prayers, was no longer guiding them and the realization filled her with fear and despair. But if even Castiel could find the strength to believe their Father might return someday, then she had to put her fears aside and keep her hope alive.

He pulled back from her and she smiled softly through her tears. "I do trust you Castiel." She murmured, pressing her lips to his once more savoring the comfort of his touch. The pair of angels waited for the brothers to get ready to leave, it was a fairly quick process but to the celestial beings it felt like an eternity considering that they could be at their destination in seconds flat. Castiel assured her that the brothers were better off with them accompanying them on the trip despite how tedious the process was for them.

Diana and Castiel sat solemnly in the backseat of the Winchester's vehicle, hands clasped saying nothing. The petite blonde angel spent the time in deep meditation scanning angel radio, trying to gather as much information for them as possible to distract her from the monotony of traveling without using her powers. They drove for several hours into the night, just outside the small Iowa town Diana's blue eyes flew open in fear and dread.

"They found each other, it's begun. Hurry, the battle won't last long Metatron's forces are being overwhelmed." Diana reported, quickly withdrawing her mind's eye from the scene as the violence erupted. She was shaking like a leaf and Castiel wrapped his arm around her small frame, trying to offer her what comfort he could. Diana had been on many battlefields, but that had been to perform her duties and heal as many as she could. This was completely different, she had caused this fight, and had to stand by while her brothers and sisters slaughtered each other.

Castiel and Diana exchanged a look when the car pulled up to the industrial warehouse the battle was taking place in, silently confirming that they would go in ahead of the two men, winking out of the backseat in a heartbeat. Just as Diana had said the fight was already nearly over, the ground strewn with bodies and wing shaped scorch marks. There were still several angels fighting but as of yet there didn't appear to be a clear winning side. 

Diana couldn't help herself, running over to the closest body and pressing two fingers to the fallen angel's temple, checking for any glimmer of life. There was none. Castiel gripped her arms and pulled her back to their hiding place near the emergency exit, admonishing her gently not to draw attention to herself.

The dark haired angel crept back and opened the heavy metal door, signalling to the hunters to come inside. Dean and Sam quickly slipped inside, guns and angel blades drawn. Diana had been shocked and appalled to learn about the specialized bullets their guns held made from melted down angel blades so the weapons would be effective against their heavenly adversaries but she had to remind herself that this was a war and any advantage a mortal could bring against an angel was sorely needed.

Dean wasted no time, bracing up against the tall stack of pallets they hid behind and taking a few well aimed shots, picking off angels while they were distracted and Sam soon joined in to even the odds. The few remaining angels forgot their own fight for the moment in favor of bringing down the infamous Winchesters, charging them and Castiel did as they had discussed, sneaking around to the rear and singling out one angel before any of the others noticed.

He nodded once to the brothers confirming their plan, blinking out of sight with his chosen victim and Diana and the men knew Cas would take him back to the bunker, deposit him immediately into a circle of holy oil and set it alight to hold him. It left the Winchesters vulnerable for the few seconds it would take for Castiel to snatch their prisoner, but they had all agreed it was a necessary risk.

Diana shrank back from the fight going unnoticed as of yet by the angels fighting Sam and Dean, torn between her need to help protect the men and her fear. Castiel was only gone a few seconds total, but that was all it took when an angel fought a mortal, even one as skilled as a Winchester.

A tall silver haired angel struck Sam across the face with the pommel of his angel blade, sending the tall man sprawling on the concrete. He was unable to deliver a finishing blow, shot between the eyes by Dean. The elder brother let out a triumphant bark of laughter as he fought, but covering his brother proved to be his downfall. 

Diana shrieked in warning but it came too late, a willowy dark haired angel used Dean's misdirected attention to her advantage, darting in close and though her vessel was small her strength far outmatched the mortal man's, closing her hand around his throat crushing his windpipe and driving her shining blade into his gut.

Sam yelled his brother's name, lurching up off the ground but too busy defending himself from another advancing angel to go to his brother's aid. Diana could sense the life draining from Dean's body at a rapid pace, running to catch him as he fell back off the woman's blade to keep him from crumpling on the ground. Castiel reappeared, fear flashing in his stern features when he saw the state of his friends, quickly going to work dispatching the remaining angels left.

Diana gently settled Dean on the ground, the man couldn't get a breath with his collapsed airway, not that it mattered anyway considering how grave the wound in his stomach was. The blonde angel gasped with alarm as she felt his life leaving his body, quickly focusing her powers to heal him before his soul was lost to them forever. Sam rushed over, dropping to his knees watching her work. He pleaded softly with his brother to live, blood from his split lip dripping off his chin onto the elder hunter's already blood soaked shirt.

"Be whole once more, Dean Winchester." Diana murmured, mending all the damage done to him and pouring all her energy into holding his soul fast to his flesh as she worked. After a few tense seconds Dean gasped and coughed roughly, jolting up right and automatically gripping his throat though the injury to it no longer remained. Diana smiled with relief, looking back over to Castiel where he stood in the center of a ring of bodies.

Her features fell again as she saw the pain in his face, so even though he saw no other solution, it still hurt him to take their lives. Her heart bled for Castiel, doing her best to cling to that hope he had instilled in her. She blindly reached out and cupped Sam's face, healing his lesser injuries in even less time, standing and going to the dark haired angel.

She reached out timidly for his hand that was stained with blood, still gripping his blade tightly. "Castiel. It's all right, it's over now." Diana whispered, stepping into his space and cupping the back of his neck to prompt him to bend down and meet her lips in a comforting kiss. Tears streamed from her closed lashes, wishing for some other way to bring order back to the world and Heaven beyond it.  
Dean had never felt such bad pain in his life… Well that was a lie. He had been ripped to shreds by Hellhounds, stabbed dozens of times, shot a handful of times and even had a piano dropped on him. Okay so that last one he didn’t really remember feeling it was more of a dream Sam had once or something like that. He gasped for breath but nothing came, no matter how hard he tried. Cool of all ways to go it had to be by a friggin’ angel blade, taken down by one of the random feathery bastards.

He felt hands on him, coughing and gurgling as he tried again to breathe and again nothing came to him. It felt like he forgot how to, like his lungs wouldn’t even pretend, sucking in blood he could have sworn over air. He could feel his spirit leaving, hell he knew the feeling well but the pain he felt started to fade and he was beginning to welcome Death. Get it over with. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open now, not much longer he thought but then the voice he heard, just barely slipped through the cracks and she told him to be well again, whole again.

Dean gasped suddenly, his chest hurting and his heart pounding and suddenly his eyes flew open, light seeping in and he felt it. He felt whole again, alive again. “Sonuvabitch.” He cursed, panting as he sat up quickly, gripping his throat and grasping at his stomach trying to find signs of each wound. His eyes met Sam’s and he quickly processed everything that just happened, seeing Diana for only a second before she left his side and let him go to rest with Sam for the moment while the fighting died down.

Castiel’s sharp blue gaze flickered over every angel surrounding him, dead and emblazoned in the floors were scorched wing marks that might last for the rest of time. His angel blade dripped blood from the very end, his heightened senses keenly aware of the sound each droplet made against the concrete floor. Diana’s presence broke the sort of trance he had put himself in, his mind wandering to all the lives they had taken and the many more they were about to, that they might have to. He hated it and he hadn’t realized how much until recently but it was the only way they could get anything accomplished.

His hands were drenched, the clothes he borrowed splattered with blood of his own kind and it wasn’t the first time. “It is nowhere near over, Diana.” The angel simply muttered, following her down for a kiss but he remained stiff despite her comfort. Not until she started crying did he forget about himself and the situation once more and focus on her instead. He let his fingers loosen around his angel blade until it fell to the floor with a clatter and he bent further down to kiss the blonde angel again, slow and deep and letting himself linger against her lips.

“It is not close to completion but we are nearer each step that we take. The fight was the beginning. Abducting a brother was next and we must continue, if not now then there may not be chance again soon.” Castiel muttered, feeling Diana tugging at his face again to make him kiss her and he could tell through their contact as well as her lack of a response that she was scared and she knew full well that he was correct. They had to keep going or they would have done this for nothing.

“I am… very tired.” He told her, uncertain as to why but for the first time since regaining grace… not his grace but one that would suffice for the time being, he felt a human emotion. The connection to his humanity might still linger from previously, this exhaustion he felt wasn’t from the fight itself but from the situation. “I no longer wish to risk anyone for me. I no longer wish to fight I… I cannot give up but I cannot keep this up for much longer, Diana. You have reopened my eyes to that side I felt before. This has to be done but to what extent. We need assistance of other powerful beings.”

Diana gazed up at Castiel, her heart fluttering and tears pricking her eyes. He had only come into her life what felt like a blink of an eye ago, and yet so much had changed for her in that short time. Her time with Castiel and the Winchesters had been frightening in many ways, but now seeing the genuine hurt in Castiel's blue eyes she felt truly grounded and reassured for the first time.

It made her heart bleed to see Castiel's stark sorrow, but knowing that despite all he'd told her about how this was the only solution, deep down he still regretted having to kill and that meant that when this was all over there would still be something left for her to hang on to in him. It comforted her to know that he hadn't been completely jaded by all the death and violence he'd seen and taken part in.

"I know. Not much more now, just hang on a little while longer." Diana cooed in a soothing tone. They both knew the road ahead of them was a long and bloody one, but still she wanted to give him some comfort at least. "I'll be by your side through it all, I swear it Castiel." Diana promised, feeling sure for the first time that casting in her lot with the dark haired angel was the right path for her. No matter what end he led her to, she wanted to do anything she could to help and comfort him.

Castiel smiled down at her despite the sadness in his eyes, gently cupping her face in his large hand and murmuring that he was glad she was beside him. Diana stepped back and took his hand when it fell from her cheek, walking back to the two mortal men. Sam was helping his older brother to stand, asking him more than once if he was sure he was okay till the short haired hunter gruffy reported that he felt fine thanks to Diana's 'mojo.' Dean glanced at her and Diana winced, expecting his ire once more but to her surprise the elder Winchester thanked her for her help.

"I'll help however I can." Diana told them, smiling softly and looking back over the scene of carnage before them. The sight of so many lives taken still cut her deep, but she felt a real sense of hope she hadn't before being accepted by both Castiel and the brothers now. Sam thanked her as well and the group slipped quietly from the building.

Dean asked Castiel for confirmation that their 'guest' was secure in the bunker and Castiel answered solemnly that he would be waiting for them when they returned. The angels piled into the backseat of the car again, but this time instead of simply sitting quietly with hands clasped, Diana pressed into the dark haired angel's side and sighed with relief when he leaned into her in return.

They drove a long while in silence till Diana finally broke it, softly humming a sweet little melody she'd often sung to soothe the soldiers of heaven when she healed them. Castiel held her closer and they all listened to her song, she could only hope they found some sense of comfort from it.

“Is our little feathery assed guest all nice and cozy in the bunker?” Dean asked, looking at Cas a little worriedly. The thought of leaving one there alone without surveillance was more than a little unnerving but then again they had been housing a demon for months now… Well actually the King of Hell itself. He rolled his eyes at the mere thought of Crowley, focusing instead on getting them out of there and back home to work.

Castiel nodded so softly it was barely even noticeable, “It has been warded to the best of my own capabilities. I took him to the room you set up, bound him there and returned. I cannot say that he is in fact comfortable however.” He muttered flatly, hearing Dean say something in regards to the fact that he didn’t really care about that part so long as the celestial being was tied down in some manner.

The car grew silent for a long while, there was nothing to say, the discomfort Castiel felt towards the situation was steadily rising the more he thought about it but he couldn’t seem to pull himself out of his own head. The fight had done a number on his borrowed grace and his concentration wasn’t lost so much as… confused? He could focus but it wasn’t what he wanted to focus on, he never before had thought so much about the things they were doing, even if it was the only way it still had negative effects in some manner.

The dark haired angel slipped his arm around the tiny blonde beside him on the bench seat in the back of Dean’s precious Impala. Cas used to hate driving until he became human for a short while then he grew to appreciate the world as intended but it still seemed tedious in his opinion, just far less of an annoyance than it had been a year or so ago. Not until he heard Diana humming softly beside him, her loose grip tightening around his middle, did he finally snap back to and draw away from his mind. He blink out of his meditative state and hugged her closer, something he never would have thought that he wanted from anyone let alone another angel.

They listened to her hum most of the remainder of the ride and a couple times when she started to end it Cas requested she continue for his own comfort. He closed his eyes and while he didn’t and couldn’t sleep, he was in a far more relaxed state of mind with her gentle tone.

They finally arrived at the bunker and slipped out of the car, never once did Cas let Diana go, their hands still clasped together as they walked a pace or two behind Dean and Sam. “Think that’s gonna be a thing? Friggin’ saves my ass and lulls me to sleep in my own damn car. Not to mention them snuggling and holding hands like two love struck teens, what is that?” The elder Winchester grumbled, scoffing when Sam asked if he was jealous. “Please. I don’t do all that mushy bull.” He answered, pushing past his brother when the taller man laughed at him and instead Dean headed down to where they had their little ‘friend’ locked away.

“Dean Winchester.” The short stocky angel they managed to nab spoke in smooth accent and the hunter cringed internally as he was reminded in a sense of Crowley even though his drawl was a little different. “It’s a pleasure to be captured by the most infamous hunter in the world. Such a shame it won’t last.” The angel jolted suddenly when Dean drew his gun from his hip in little more than a second.

“Shut up, Chunky.” Dean snapped at him, flicking off the safety of his precious pistol. His face went tight and he slapped the other set of lights on above them, the halls coming to life as well. “Get up.” He said, nudging the angel on the floor with his boot. “Get up!” He snapped with more force and the man sighed, doing as he was told and raising his hands lazily in surrender.

“What are you going to do with that?” The captive angel asked, sounding rather bored.

The hunter laughed and shoved their ‘guest’ forward into Sam who caught and cuffed him with hand cuffs they carved sigils into and dosed in holy oil to keep the angel in place. He hissed at the burn of the liquid on his vessels skin and Dean grinned, “Sorry, Yoda. Precautions. Not that you have any hope of zapping out of here. You see in this section of what we call ‘home’ your mojo doesn’t do jack squat not unless you’re really powerful. And this…” Dean wriggled the hand holding his pistol, “Filled with special bullets made from an angel blade. Fun stuff. I could shoot off finger by finger and you’ll feel every bit of it or shoot between your eyes and you’re done for.”

“Walk.” Dean said, shoving at the unknown angel to take him back to the more warded room for cautionary measures. Maybe a prison guard or a cop would be a good job for him if he didn’t already have a life consumed with hunting. This whole housing prisoners, holding the bad guys, playing the game and getting information was rather a pleasing experience in his mind.

Diana waited anxiously on the couch upstairs in the library of the Winchester's underground bunker, her knees drawn up to her chin and fingernails fidgeting with the edge of the cushion she sat on. She knew exactly what was taking place elsewhere in the building, and it was all she could do to make herself stay in her spot and not rush down to put a stop to the torture taking place.

She reminded herself for the hundredth time that the information the follower of Metatron held was critical to saving countless souls, but it still went against every fiber of her being to sit by and allow torture to occur. Diana felt the passage of time more keenly than she ever had before, feeling the minutes tick by at an agonizing crawl. The angel couldn't help but wonder just what they were going to do with whatever information they could glean from their captive, as far as she could tell it was just her, Castiel and the Winchesters against the most powerful being currently in existence and his vast number of followers. All she could do was wait and hope that Castiel could come up with some kind of plan.

Late into the night Diana waited, till finally near the time the sun would rise again her three companions emerged from the lower level of the bunker. Both brothers but Dean in particular were bloodied, though she knew that none of it was their own. Castiel's skin and clothing were unsoiled but she imagined that was only because he'd used his powers to rid himself of the stains. Still the angel was staring down at his hands as if they were drenched in blood all the same.

Diana stood up from the seat she'd been occupying, approaching Castiel and taking his hands in an effort to distract him from staring at them so sullenly. "And so? Did you find out anything of use?" She asked softly. Castiel's blue eyes tracked up from their joined hands to her face and he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He looked so dejected it made her heart bleed for him, but she reserved the words of comfort she wanted to speak for later after they had made some sort of plan.

Dean was the one to speak up, informing her that they had gotten plenty but he needed a shower and four hours of shut eye after the day he'd had before they made any concrete plans. Sam seemed inclined to agree and so Diana didn't press them further, nodding at each Winchester in turn as they walked around her and Castiel to retreat to their quarters to clean up and rest as they saw fit as mortals required.

Diana stared back up at Castiel who was quiet still, his gaze downcast once more as if he didn't want to face her after what he'd done. She gently tugged at him to draw him back over to the sofa where she'd been sitting, guiding him down and curling herself up against him desperate to bring him some measure of comfort at least.

"I know the way is dark. But there is a light at the end of this tunnel Castiel, and we shall pursue it together." Diana assured him, cupping his cheek and bending her head to catch his once more. His features warmed a small amount at least and he gently cleared his throat, beginning to tell her of the information the angel had been forced to give them but Diana hushed him by pressing her fingertips to his lips.

"Your friend Dean may be a mortal and a rather... Rough one at that, but he was wise to acknowledge the need for rest before dealing with such awful matters further." Diana chided Castiel softly, smiling when he reminded her that as an angel he didn't require sleep. 

"No, not sleep in our case, but it's still good to let the mind and spirit rest, to take a moment of peace when it is offered. We are in the eye of the storm now Castiel, and while I can't imagine what will happen down the road, I know that right now it will do you the most good to put aside the horrors of today and the days that will come for now." The blonde angel insisted, craning her head up to press her lips to his pleading with him to let his burden go with her touch.

Castiel bid the brother’s a good night and instead of following like he might in their usual ritual and going to his own room despite his lack of need for sleep, he let Diana hold his hands and pull him to the sofa where she had been sitting on her own. He didn’t want her there in the darker depths of the bunker that once housed (and still did) many supernatural beings, some more powerful than himself. He followed her and dropped down onto the couch, his mind still back and forth on the whole idea of what they might need to do for more information, where they might need to go for the next step in their take down of Metatron.

The angel didn’t say anything, not at first until Diana spoke up and mentioned that they would get through all of this. He nodded gently, clearing his throat and starting to speak in regards to their ‘brother’ that they had just captured. He spoke about what they asked of him, where Metatron could be found and of course it was only leads and the younger angel hadn’t any idea of his exact location, nor did he seem willing to tell had he known anyhow but then Diana cut him off again.

“As an angel my mind and body are fully rested and restored by will. I have no need for sleep.” He muttered, brow furrowing and not really understanding why she would suggest something like that when she knew. Diana smiled at him and shook her head, offering peace and relaxation over complete sleep as a form of replenishment. He nodded again down at her, following her hand nudging his cheek and tugging him to her level for a kiss.

Their contact was sweet at first, kissing her softly then more fully by the second and soon Diana was taking the lead, ravishing his mouth with her own. “It is not of just today. Every day, Diana.” He said softly when they broke away for a brief second. She shook her head at him and kept his face drawn down to her, hushing him with her fingers lightly brushing over each of his cheeks soothing away his hurt and stress of today and other days past.

She pleaded with him to forget for only a moment and again he nodded, leaning forward and letting their lips brush together once more until he gripped her hip a little tighter and within a matter of a few moments he had dragged her almost unknowingly into his lap. Castiel could feel his body responding to her weight above his vessel, getting her to grind down against him and keep the motion going until he was full hard beneath her.

The angel groaned up at her, “Diana I don’t think this is restful, relieving, certainly but not restful.” He breathed, eyeing her form above him and lightly caressing her sides.

 

Diana giggled airily against Castiel's lips, continuing the slow rocking motions he'd been encouraging her to make atop him and savoring the delicious friction between their bodies. She drew her hands between them to unfasten his button down shirt, pushing her palms beneath the open fabric to glide over his toned chest.

"Perhaps, but there will be time enough for rest afterwards." Diana purred, her vessel aching for more in tandem with her own growing need for the dark haired angel. Castiel's grip on sides tightened as she leaned in to nip and kiss at his throat and exposed chest, spurring him on and to her delight his own hands began pushing up the fabric of her shirt. She leaned back and pulled the garment the rest of the way off her head, flushing as Castiel's eyes swept over her front.

He sat forward and sampled her generous cleavage, hands palming her full breasts through the soft cups of her bra till he lost patience and removed the barrier keeping her from him entirely. His mouth found one rosy peak while his fingers tweaked it's twin, making Diana shudder and gasp with want as she continued to grind down on him. 

Castiel kissed his way back up her chest to her lips, grabbing her bottom and raising her up to afford them space to remove the troublesome barriers of clothing left between them. Diana shimmed out of her slightly too tight jeans and panties, tugging his own slacks and boxers down his legs to pool at his feet after he got them unfastened. The petite blonde settled in his lap once more grinning at the way he was devouring her with his eyes once more and gripping his chin to bring his lust-darkened gaze back up to hers.

Castiel told her how lovely he found her, and Diana kissed him sweetly in response. "You are everything to me now, Castiel. I am yours." She panted, her vessel entirely too wound up by their activities to speak clearly but she meant it with all her heart. Meeting this infamous angel was the best thing that could've happened to her in the midst the worst time of her long existence. If she wasn't so worried that their Father was gone forever or at least lost to them for now, she would've believed He set them on an intersecting path. All the same she was just happy and grateful he had found her and given her a reason to hope again.

Castiel kissed her ravenously, drawing her forward in his lap and she followed his cues, rising up enough to align their bodies and slowly sinking down around him, taking her lover to the hilt. Diana cried out softly at the contact, adjusting to move more easily atop him and gripping his broad shoulders for balance. He filled her up so completely, made her forget everything else beyond moving with him towards a pinnacle she never could've comprehended before inhabiting a mortal body.

"Castiel... You feel so good inside me..." Diana murmured, sliding up his thick length and plunging back down, taking the pace from him and he seemed willing to sit back and let her find what angle and speed made her see stars. Their eyes locked as she bounced in his lap, seeing so much more within each other than what the naked eye could perceive. Diana's pleasure built quickly and the sounds falling from her lips grew louder and more ragged the closer to the edge she got.

She started to lose her rhythm, caught up in the waves of sensation coursing through her and Castiel gripped her hips, guiding her motions driving them both over the brink. Diana cried out helplessly in his arms as she came, her vessel shaking and her voice breaking at the intensity of it. She felt Castiel follow her, increasing her pleasure as she rode out her high. He was so caught up in his own release that his grip on her was so tight it would've caused horrible bruising on a mere mortal, but it was nothing to Diana using her powers to restore her vessel as quickly as it was damaged.

Castiel eyed her, informing her of what he thought of her entire being, physically and mentally and in either sense. As a celestial being as well as her vessel. He felt a sense of completion with her around and it was strange to him, his heart or rather his vessel’s heart filling up with warmth that he couldn’t understand each time she looked at him. He never meant to form a connection with her and yet they bonded almost instantly, perhaps that was really why he felt obligated to run after her when she left that hospital, not out of spite or wanting to cause her trouble but wanting to be the first angel to find her, keep her safe.

He groaned as he pulled her forward in his lap and she easily understood without him having to say a single thing. Diana sunk down onto him, swiveling her hips and taking all of him inside her body as she adjusted to him easily. His mind was nowhere near his ‘work’ as a hunter like Dean and Sam and now he was beginning to understand why Dean required this activity, why he chose it as a pastime to forget about his job just for a few simple moments and feel only pleasure. It was such a simple human activity, one he was sure angels weren’t meant to partake but the rules were made to be broken and even now none of them mattered anyhow considering Heaven no longer was in existence.

The angel leaned back, his blue eyes locking with her own greyish hues, allowing her to take the pace she so pleased and he simply enjoyed watching her taking him like she was. His lips parted slightly in a soundless moan as she spoke about how good he felt and he didn’t need the words to sense that in her. He could almost feel exactly what she was but added to his own pleasure, the way her face contorted he knew her peak wasn’t far off, listening pleasingly to the way she cried his name and the sound their bodies made with each connection.

Castiel quickly snatched at her sides, gripping her tightly and taking over instantly when she lost her control. He would leave bruises in her vessel had she been fully human, the pace he chose from her and the way he pounded up into her would have been one no mere mortal woman could withstand but she seemed to enjoy it, riding him as harshly as he was taking her. He grunted out her name in response, feeling her body fluttering around him and not long after she lost it did he follow, his seed spilling over into her body with a rough sigh.

The angel didn’t let up on his grip until they were spent (in a manner of speaking) or rather satisfied, riding out their shared high and she slouched over him, her vessel dampened with sweat but he didn’t mind, hugging her anyhow. He had only ever been with one woman but by comparison… Diana was a whole other level of good. His eyes darted down for only a second and he witnessed her flesh turning back to the normal pale pink tone, healing her own wounds that he had caused and he smiled up at her when she pulled back to glance at him, both of them looking completely intoxicated by one another.

“Diana there is… something in you I have never felt before.” He muttered and that made her tense, sliding up off of him and he breathed heavy still as she seemed to think something was wrong within her. He gripped her wrist and kept her in his lap as she frantically asked what it was and why she couldn’t detect it. “No. It’s in me too. I’m uncertain what it is and it isn’t a danger but there is a draw I have to your being in particular. Every time we touch or I look at you I… Feel… something.” He shook his head, not sure how to explain what he was meaning, his brow furrowed in thought now and she instantly started to giggle.

That only confused him further, looking up to her again as her small hand tugged him up by the chin so she could lightly kiss his forehead and nose. He closed his eyes at the light brushes of contact, listening to her claim to understand but not enough to know what it was either. “Perhaps it’s from the fall. Within a day I trust you over anyone and while my job on Earth was to protect the Winchester’s my thoughts run to you consistently. I wish to keep you safe and offer reassurance but I am afraid I can’t. I’m not sure where it originates from.” He half mumbled as she leaned forward and hugged her arms around his neck and shoulders, kissing down over his cheek to his ear, his face pressed into her own skin and he breathed in her scent, making his vessel’s heart flutter.

 

Diana lightly kissed her way to Castiel's ear, her vessel abuzz with a host of new sensations she couldn't explain in the wake of his words. He described almost exactly how she'd been feeling, and while she didn't know what to make of it she didn't want it to stop either. 

"I feel the same Castiel. I trust you when I never thought I would be able to do so with another again. This feeling I get when I'm close to you... I can't explain it either, but surely if we both feel it it's a bond between us that shouldn't be dismissed." Diana mused, kissing and nibbling at his earlobe enjoying the way he was responding to her contact. Castiel simply uttered a little noise in response that she took as agreement, smiling against his warm skin as she trailed her mouth down his throat wanting to feel as much of him as possible.

The pair stayed entwined on the sofa for several hours, making each other's bodies sing with pleasure and happiness almost in spite of the darkness and pain they'd just gone through. Diana was lying on her back beneath Castiel trying to collect herself after a bone melting orgasm when they both heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards the room they occupied.

Castiel kissed her lips lightly and rose up off her to look over the couch at the newcomer, greeting Dean in a calm if slightly breathless tone considering what they'd just been doing. The hunter sounded sleepy and a little confused at first, but when Diana sat up as well his tired expression changed completely.

"Good morning Dean. Did you sleep well?" Diana asked, hoping to cement the Winchester's newfound acceptance of her by being as congenial as possible. Dean mumbled his way through a greeting to her, telling them both they needed to get some clothes on so they could get to work. Despite his insistence that she clothe herself, Diana couldn't help but wonder why then he seemed so keen on looking at her bare front as he hurried by towards the kitchen. She dismissed it when Castiel captured her attention again, thanking her for helping him get some 'peace' and she smiled in response.

"I find comfort in being with you this way as well Castiel. Now we must put our energy to the task before us, as your friend said." Diana responded, leaning forward to kiss him once more before getting her clothing back on, standing openly in the middle of the room to dress not having any reason to hide her nakedness in the meantime.

Once they were both ready the angels joined Dean in the kitchen who as of yet hadn't started making himself any breakfast or even put the coffee on. The hunter was smiling at Diana in a strange way and she simply smiled back in return, hoping he was simply feeling well that morning. Maybe he was still grateful to her for healing his injuries and that was why he was looking at her so... Appreciatively.

Sam joined them shortly after and immediately began cooking when he saw his older brother hadn't, asking Castiel if he'd filled Diana in on what they'd learned the night before. Dean interrupted before the dark haired angel could answer, claiming that their winged friends had been a little too busy to talk business last night and winking slyly at his brother who returned it with an exasperated sigh.

"He's not wrong, we were occupied by having intercourse most of the night. Since we do not require sleep we felt it would be a good way to rejuvenate." Diana explained matter of factly, squeezing Castiel's thigh beside her and smiling softly at him. An awkward silence reigned in the kitchen for several minutes and Diana looked at both Winchesters in a confused manner. "I'm sorry, should we have been forming a strategy instead? I assumed we should all take part in planning what to do next." She apologized, wondering now if they had been wrong to want a little time apart for themselves while the brothers rested.

“Mornin’. Yep. Put a shirt on.” Dean grumbled lowly, rubbing his tired eyes. He likely got his four hours but his exhausted body and mind craved more and he could have taken it had he not gotten up and heard the two angels on the sofa still. His words of getting dressed were more towards Castiel than Diana, hell she could wander naked all she wanted but as he looked her nude form over and took a few mental pictures for later he couldn’t help but notice the way Cas was glaring at him as if urging him to walk faster.

He passed with a little grin, hearing Castiel and Diana speaking as he left. They each dressed and Dean simply waited, his hands propped on the counter as his mind wandered to the activities the couple had been partaking in, more on Diana’s side of things of course. He smiled crookedly when she stepped through the doorway of the kitchen to join him with Castiel at her side but he paid little attention to the dark haired angel. “Nice to see you upright.” He commented absently and then his thoughts turned to all they could do standing, kneeling, sitting… Up until Sam entered the space.

He smirked up at his younger brother as the taller man asked Cas if he had filled Diana in on everything they learned through their little buddy last night. “Halo one and Halo two were a little busy gettin’ busy last night. I don’t think many words were exchanged unless you count ‘yes yes yes’.” He winked, laughing to himself. His eyes went back to Diana, her chest in particular that barely fit within the shirt she wore as she confirmed that that’s what they had been up to.

Castiel smiled as Diana gripped his thigh and offered a grin in return, feeling far more at ease than he had. Normally when Dean spoke to him in such a manner he fell silent because he was on his own and he didn’t often put up much fight but with Diana he felt even less shame despite seeing her face fall. “Diana is correct, we should not have been required to think up our next attack. Just because we do not require sleep. Dean, yourself and Sam both turned in for the evening and as did Diana and I.” Cas defended more for her sake than his own.

“Okay whatever Cas. I’m just callin’ you out.” Dean said with a slight sigh when Castiel didn’t seem to understand what he meant. “Never mind. We’re gonna have to sanitize the couch or… salt and burn the remains.” He muttered to Sam, cringing as the unwanted image of a sweaty Castiel popped into his vision. He shuddered, “Here. Go put these out on the table. Sam and I are gonna eat and get to work. Cas you might wanna mojo up, you reek of sex dude.” He instructed, handing over a couple plates and mugs to the angel so he could take them to the table.

Castiel’s brow furrowed and he sniffed at himself, seemingly confused but he did as he was told, taking Diana’s hand and heading out to the other room to set the table for the brother’s. The pair of angel’s waited at one end of the long table, the blonde leaning into the other and Dean groaned in annoyance seeing her nuzzling at their angelic friend’s throat. “We gonna have to separate you two?” He grumbled under his breath with an added ‘friggin’ angels’.

Cas said nothing in regards to his question, squeezing Diana’s small hand in his much larger one. “The angel we took went by the name Andriel, a follower of Metatron but not one who ever met the man himself. He had as much information as I imagine any angel of his army if you will would, there’s a key to reopening the gates, something Metatron is protecting. It’s uncertain of what the object is but we’ve been given another name. It’s Metatron’s closest ally, she goes by Laura. I imagine that is the name of her vessel but it all we have in the meantime.”

“Diana and I will exchange information and perhaps when I show you what I know you can take the lead and track her. She may lead us right to the key or even to Metatron.” The dark haired angel continued as the brother’s ate a little distractedly. Castiel took both of Diana’s hands and they swapped memories in order for her to know everything they learned from their guest last night.

 

Diana settled herself facing Castiel, their hands clasped in his lap as he showed her what she knew was a highly censored version of his memories from last night, giving her all the information they'd gleaned without showing her any of the means by which they had obtained it. She learned of Metatron's trusted officer Laura, but unlike what they presumed about her, Diana knew that Laura was the angel they wanted, not the name of her vessel.

"I... I know Laura. She was the commander of the garrison I was attached to before the fall. I reported to her as her troops' healer for many centuries. It should be easy enough for me to find her." Diana murmured, her tone heavy with sadness as it hit her that one she had once trusted so well had sold out their brethren to serve such an evil leader. Castiel's stern features softened with sympathy as he nodded in comprehension, prompting her to continue and she took a deep breath, centering herself to search out her former comrade's aura in the vast network of angel radio.

Diana slipped into a deep state of meditation, careful to balance her efforts at searching with staying hidden as always. Finally she found what she was looking for, her silvery blue eyes snapping open as she zeroed in on her target. "I have her. For now she's located in New Mexico, stationed in some Aztec ruins. The nearest town is called Farmington, but whatever it is Metatron doesn't want found must be in the ruins." She reported, looking around at her companions who seemed unsurprised that Metatron was connected to ancient native american culture somehow.

The Winchesters readied themselves for the road trip ahead, loading up the Impala and again the pair of angels took to the back seat. This would be an even longer trip than the previous one, but this time Diana wasn't overly eager to arrive at their destination as quickly as possible. She dreaded the thought of facing Laura, she was a fearsome commander and would definitely not go down without a fight. Diana didn't want to see even more of her angelic brothers and sisters killed, especially not someone she had once held so dear. Maybe, just maybe if she could somehow get to her, she might be able to reason with her former friend, but it was a weak hope at best.

They pushed hard and made it across the state lines in good time, pulling in to the sleepy old town near the ruins late at night. The hunters found a place to stay for the night and the angels stayed out on the room's small balcony while the two men tried to get some sleep before the coming battle. Castiel and Diana sat across from one another in the creaky old folding chairs looking out over the bleak desert horizon.

"Do you think we'll have to kill her Castiel?" Diana asked solemnly, brushing the wisps of blonde hair being blown by the night breeze behind her ear. The dark haired angel sighed deeply, telling her he hoped not but his tone didn't inspire much confidence in an alternate solution. She nodded, knowing it was foolish of her to hope for anything better but still she couldn't abandon the notion altogether.

The pair sat together in silence with their fingers loosely threaded until the sun rose. When the brothers awoke they rejoined them in them in the room and prepared to drive out to the site of the ruins to face Laura and either convince her to give them Metatron's key to unlocking heaven or take it by force. Diana grew more and more agitated as they neared the site. Even Castiel's stoic presence beside her was not enough to calm her, her vessel's chest tight with worry and her being full of dread. She had a very bad feeling about this that she couldn't explain, her vessel's impulse to flee almost overpowering.

But when they arrived she climbed out of the vehicle just the same, staying a pace behind the rest of the men in her group at their insistence. Diana was not a fighter, but there was no way she would just let them go in against Laura without her. She still wanted to try and talk her former commander into siding with them. 

The whole place seemed abandoned, ancient tumbled pueblo dwellings of stone and mud looking as lonely and undisturbed as they ever had. But there was something in the air, a sort of frequency buzzing in her ears that her vessel couldn't hear but she could sense with her angelic powers. There was definitely something powerful here despite all appearances to the contrary.

The group wandered the ruins for the better part of an hour, on edge and only getting more tense the longer they went without encountering any resistance. Diana started when Dean finally growled and yelled in frustration, challenging whoever it was skulking around in this place to show themselves. As if on cue a tall raven haired woman in a crisp black suit materialized before them, her hands clasped neatly at her waist holding a gleaming angel blade.

"Laura." Diana breathed, recognizing her former superior immediately, her heart quailing as she felt the awful menacing aura radiating off the angel.

Castiel didn’t much like that Diana knew this angel who went by Laura, it worried him to have her tag along at all for fear she might be targeted. He also understood though that she could be an asset, maybe the connection would allow her to talk Laura down from her perch. Perhaps they could lure her away, convince her to side with then then Metatron would be without his lead ally.

They drove in silence and it was already a confirmed understanding that Diana be in their protection, all three men walking a few paces ahead of her and Cas made sure to hone into their connection and sense if she departed suddenly or not. His stance was squared and stern as they wandered through the ruins, his angel blade tucked into the sleeve of his borrowed hoodie and as his eyes casted over his companions he could see Dean was clutching the butt of his pistol, already at the ready as well while Sam appeared to be only walking to any bystanders but to Dean and Cas they knew he had a quick draw, should something move he’d have his gun out and fired within a matter of a few seconds.

It pleased Cas, comforted him to know they were willing to watch over Diana as well though really they might just be covering their own asses for all he knew. “Come on you fallen bitch let’s get this done so I can get home for grub!” Castiel heard Dean yell out, he felt the air change, hell even Dean felt the air change in the area, someone else was here. The hunter turned and not but a few feet in front of them a woman appeared, dressed in a business suit with her hair pinned back in a neat bun and her hands wielding an angel blade. She wasn’t brandishing it in a threatening manner but most didn’t at the start, looking smug when the blonde said her name.

“Diana. Hi Sweetie.” Laura cooed, the grin at her lips enough to chill Dean to the bone and he shuddered involuntarily. He had met some bad people in his life, bad entities and beings but hell this chick was a whole other level of creepy. Still he kept his face tight and stern and both he and Sam drew their guns, ready to fire as needed. “Now now. I haven’t made a move. Let’s just keep the safeties on for a little while shall we?” She requested, stepping forward a few paces, her eyes trained on Diana in particular.

Laura gave a playful little pout, “Aww. Did you miss me, Darling? I see it in your eyes that you did.” She said directly to Diana to which Dean absently commented on her choice in pet names, making Sam scoff and tell him to keep focus under his breath. “I’d ask why you’re all here but I’ve been made aware, as has my Superior.” She informed them all, laughing when Cas tried to position himself between both women. “And you brought the whole merry cast. Such a good girl.”

The dark haired female angel flicked her wrist and Cas stopped in his tracks, his feet feeling heavy as he watched Laura brush her finger tips over Diana’s pale cheek. “You’d have been so good for him.” She cooed again, her dark eyes flashing back and forth to both of Diana’s smaller blue orbs, laughing in her throat as she made mention of God’s absence. “I know. Pathetic isn’t it? For an all powerful being that created an entire universe he’s sure easy to run off. But no my dear I didn’t mean Him… Metatron. You could survive if you picked the right side, be allowed a far more powerful grace. Perhaps that of your lovers?”

Laura’s hand cupped Diana’s cheek but she quickly turned around to face the others, sighing exaggeratedly. “It really is exhausting to have to take the lives so slowly. If they’d all just give in it’d be so much easier. The human race be damned. Angels can walk here amongst one another and we’ll be all that remains. We’ll keep Hell patented down, or maybe a treaty will be formed. You see Luci is a little harder to get a hold of, thanks to your friends.”

Dean rolled his eyes, looking to his younger brother and they both nodded, tired of the chatter and ready to take action so Dean initiated contact, flicking off the safety of his gun and when he pulled the trigger he heard the report and felt the backfire against his wrists. Time slowed and the bullet was hanging between him and the angel standing just in front of Diana. She tsked at him, the silver bullet dropping to the ground as she shook her head. “Oh Deany baby. I told you not to do that.” She said with far more venom in her tone and the earth shook, flashes of light indicated that more and more celestial beings were beginning to be transported here.

“Anyhow, aren’t you looking for the book? You kill me and you lose your chance, Butch.” Laura continued in her smooth voice. “At any rate you’re just… wasting my time. Neither of you are protected property anymore… The Winchester brother’s. The fight already occurred, now both your rightful owners have been banished to Hell. There’s not use for either of you, even if there was I’m sure we’d happily kill Michael anyhow.” She shrugged, batting her lashes at the four of them. “Are you going to let me kill you quietly then? Or are you going to make this difficult?”

 

"Well, it'd be rude of us to be difficult after you so nicely told us that the key to taking down your boss we came here to find is a book." Sam chimed in, smirking a bit when a brief look of shocked anger crossed the dark angel's features at her unknown slip. It wasn't exactly a good idea to stir up their enemy's blood further but neither Winchester was especially good at biting their tongue when it came to what the they thought.

Laura recovered her composure quickly, ordering her gathering minions to attack the Winchesters and their 'pet' Castiel but to leave the blonde for her. More than a dozen angels attacked from all sides and more were coming, but at least the fact that these ruins were so heavily guarded meant they were in the right place after all. Dean, Sam and Castiel dove into the fray, guns firing and blades clashing. Diana had only been trained to defend and find the best way to flee a battle, as a healer it had always been more important for her to escape than fight.

Diana transported herself out of the advancing circle of enemies, rematerializing several yards away inside a half broken down pueblo dwelling. She peered around the fallen wall and saw that Laura had tracked her movement, but for a long moment the two female angels simply stared at one another. Finally the taller dark haired woman began causally walking towards her, and Diana's vessel again was filled up with the instinct to flee. Diana knew she would stand no chance against her former commander in a fight, but still she had to take the risk of being close enough to her to try and reason with her.

She kept her gaze trained on Laura as she approached, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Castiel and the brothers fighting for their lives. She could only hope and pray that they would hold their own until she had a chance to try and convince Laura to change her colors.

The taller angel finally came to a stop just a pace or two before her, reaching around the partially crumbled wall Diana hid behind and drawing her out with an iron grip on her upper arm. Laura greeted her in a kind, easy tone that belied the fierce intent in her dark eyes.

"Laura, i-it's not too late to stop all this. You always fought for justice... Surely you can see that Metatron's actions are evil." Diana stammered, fear making it difficult for her to produce an even tone of voice from her trembling adrenaline charged vessel. The dark haired woman scoffed at her, calling her naive and sweet as ever. Laura leaned in and let her full lips brush over Diana's cheek and ear as she whispered back that there were no longer any such things as justice and righteousness, those had died with their Father. She pulled back and explained that she sided with Metatron because he had the only thing left that mattered- Power.

Diana couldn't stop the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, her grief overcoming her fear and she drew her hands up to tightly grip her former friend's shoulders. "Please, Laura! You don't mean that! I know you, my Commander would never stand for such atrocities to be committed under the banner of personal gain. Please... Help us, you can change the fate of heaven... The fate of us all, angel and mortal alike." Diana sobbed, and for the tiniest instant she thought she saw a glimmer of remorse in Laura's sharp eyes. But it was gone as soon as it came, and the taller angel leered at her, mentioning what a shame it was to have to spoil the lovely vessel she'd chosen.

Diana cried out in fear as Laura raised her blade to cut her down, trying to struggle free but her former commander was far too powerful. The dark haired woman drove her gleaming weapon into Diana's chest, narrowly missing her heart from the way the smaller woman was struggling in her grip. The petite blonde slid to the dirt when Laura yanked her blade free of her vessel, blood staining her shirt and light emanating from the gaping wound in her chest.

Castiel could hear and feel Diana’s absence but the rush of other angels kept him from being able to chase after her and ensure she was okay. He had to simply hope and that was it, that she wouldn’t be followed. But then he felt it, the shake of the ground as Laura’s powers enacted and the dark haired angel tromped after Diana. His vessel went tense and he could see out of the corner of his eyes the two women conversing, his mind was racing but there was nothing he could do when there were two men that needed him here fighting for Heaven and the will of the planet.

He drove his blade into the heart of another and watched their life wink out into nothingness just as all the other's he had taken from. He couldn't do anything to protect her in the moment and then... He saw another flash of light. Diana's grace leaving her form as she slumped to the Earth and he screamed for her. Watching her stumble lit a fire in him that only vengeance could quench in the moment. He cry wasn't of pain but that of a warrior from biblical times, like a war cry only the one he was protecting wasn't his kingdom or his village, only his lover.

Blood splashed across his cheek from the other's vessels and he tore off into a crowd of a half a dozen or so angels, his body alight with his rage and the power coursing through his 'meat suits' veins. Each kill he felt it more and more, each life he drained he felt their grace enhancing his own as it left their beings and they crumbled to the ground. He could hear Dean screaming to him but only just barely, the sound seeming like a screech against his ears.

At first the dark haired angel didn't vanish and wink back into existence where he was most needed, he fought his way to the edge of the ruins, eyes glowing blue and with a bright flash causing the brother's to cover their eyes and duck out of the way he was gone. It took mere seconds for him to finally make it up behind Laura, dozens of scorched wings in the dirt and gravel behind him on their makeshift battle field but he no longer cared. "All you had to do was chose me. Chose us Diana. Now... You're a waste and I'm forced to watch the light leave your pretty grey eyes. Don't you see what you made me do? What He made me do? You aren't meant for the new world, Love." He heard Laura continue on, talking down to the tiny blonde as she now seemed to tower over her even more than before.

"She isn't meant for your world and the Heaven you wish to create. She is meant for far stronger, more powerful things than Metatron could ever have to offer and you are meant to die along with him. It's your rightful place." Castiel informed her from behind and the dark haired woman whirled around on her heel to face him but he quickly slapped her across the face with the butt of his blade cracking the bone of her cheek. Laura cried out in pain but was fast to recover, twirling the blade in her own hand to try and drive through his own chest but he reached out, pressed a hand to her face and chanted under his breath, tying her down. A blue glowing liquid oozed out of her vessel and blood trickled from her nose and parted lips like a faucet, steadily he was killing her vessel from the inside out and draining what remained of her.

He faintly heard Diana's voice pleading with him to be at her side and it broke his trance as he lifted his hand and shoved the angel blade he welded up into Laura's skull through her jaw, the light flickered out of her dark eyes and she gurgled as he withdrew and let her body fall with a thud to the ground. Castiel's eyes returned to normal, the bright glow dimming until it flickered out and he looked at Diana, dropping to his knees to be with her and pressing his hand over her wound as she spoke his name. "Don't leave me, Diana." He pleaded, looking into her eyes and forcing all of his energy on her to try and save her. "Please."

 

"Cas-Castiel..." Diana uttered weakly when her rapidly blurring vision revealed her lover standing over near gripping Laura and exterminating her before her. "Please stay with me..." She whispered, her injury far too grave for her to heal herself and she wanted his face to be the last thing she saw before she faded out of existence. She vaguely perceived Laura's vessel falling to the dirt but her own mortal coil was rapidly shutting down and it was getting harder to maintain.

Castiel dropped down beside her, applying firm pressure to her gushing wound and she felt his angelic aura rushing into her being, holding her own fast in her flagging vessel as he worked to heal her deep wound. She fixed her gaze on his face, trying to hang on even the handful of seconds it took him to restore her. He pleaded with her repeatedly not to leave him and the emotion cracking his deep voice struck her deeply. She slowly felt her vessel and power restoring, needing his own power less and less to continue to hold together and finally Castiel removed his palm from her chest revealing unmarred flesh beneath once more.

She smiled up at him and he returned it, leaning close to kiss her deeply. Diana gripped him softly, kissing him back as best she could as she slowly regained her faculties. They broke apart and Diana winced as he helped her sit up more fully against the ancient mud wall. She burst into tears at the sight of her former friend dead and gone on the ground, impressions of her wings scorched into the earth around her.

Castiel pleaded with her to forgive him for what he'd had to do, and she nodded tightly trying to collect herself enough to speak again. "I... I know you had to. Laura did as well. At the last, the very last she wanted to help me, but she knew Metatron would kill her or worse for betraying him so she kept up the show. When she wounded me, she opened her mind up to mine for just an instant, showed me where to find the book." Diana explained brokenly, hoping against hope that her friend's last act would be enough to counter all the horrible things she'd done in Metatron's service.

Castiel nodded, kissing her brow again and asking her if she felt ready to stand. She gripped him and he drew her up, hovering close by just in case she had to lean on him as she steadied herself but she was able to stand fine on her own. By then Sam and Dean had run over, the last of Laura's garrison taken care of mostly due to the overt actions of Castiel on his way to Diana's aid.

Dean swore up a storm as he praised Castiel's little show of power, looking both angels over as if to make sure they were both intact but still mostly caught up in how taken aback he was by his friend's actions.

"Yeah, haven't seen the whole 'glowy-eyes doomsday routine' for awhile, Cas. You all right?" Sam added to his brother's comments, directing his question at both of them but mostly at Diana. The petite blonde angel nodded in response, smiling softly and taking Castiel's hand as she stepped away from the wall.

"I was almost wiped from existence, but it was worth it. I know where the book is." Diana reported, carefully stepping over her fallen comrade's body and feeling a pang of guilt when Dean responded that as good as that was to hear, he felt that such a close call could've been avoided if she'd simply done some fighting on her own.

Castiel was pleased that Diana managed to hold onto her grace, that he was quick enough to come to her aid and help her get right again. He held onto her, kissing her deeply when she managed to take a breath, his eyes filled with tears he refused to shed. “Please forgive Diana… Your friend I—“ He started but she nodded before he could finish, promising that she understood but that didn’t completely take the weight off his shoulders.

He could see it in her eyes that it still had an effect on her to see her friend dying after years of knowing someone and he definitely understood. Especially if it was someone who you perceived so differently but then Diana spoke again, explaining what she had seen that Laura herself had shown her where the book was. He cupped her face and kept his gaze locked to hers as she conversed with him further, nodding his understanding, “If it isn’t a trap.” He muttered, fearing that it very well might be. “Can you stand?” He asked, kissing her brow and gripping her arm to help her straighten out.

Diana stood and no sooner had they gotten situated again did Dean and Sam both come running, the area was clear of all signs of life outside of the four of them and Cas confirmed it as he made a cursory scan of the area with his angelic abilities. He held onto Diana’s hand firmly, nodding to the brothers in greeting and confirmation that he was in fact just fine. “Diana is safe therefore I am fine.” He answered, grinning at her.

Dean was panting a little more than Sam, tucking his gun out of sight and into the back of his jeans. Maybe he needed to run laps with the kid more often or cut beer out of his life completely… and limit his fast food intake he thought. “Well that’s lovely that you know where the sacred Meta-Freaks bible is and all but uhh—“ He huffed out a breath, “Might’ve avoided the close call had you… y’know… known how to do something. Anything. Fight just one angel.” He talked with his hands in a little exaggerated of a fashion until he felt Sam nudge him to quiet.

“What are you implying Dean? That Diana is of no help? I believe now she is the one withholding the only lead we have, she brought us here, she tracked Andriel.” The dark haired angel snapped, unclasping his hand from the blonde’s and stepping into Dean’s space, the added gusto of his adrenaline rush still lingering in his system and his anger flared far more easily than it might have normally. Especially where Diana was concerned.

He squared himself between Dean and Diana, standing protectively in front of the young angel, “I’m just sayin’. She sped the process along but also kind of slowed it. She just vanished dude, let Megan Fox drive a blade through her gut. I mean yeah she’s hot but come on.” The short haired hunter continued without noting the change in Cas’s demeanor and like a flash the angel was in his face and Dean quickly raised his hands in defense. “Whoa. Hey now, blue eyes take a breath or two alright. I’m just sayin’—“ He continued.

Cas’s eyes were glowing in the same fashion they had been before, “What Dean? That we should let her die? That it would be easier that way. I could have let you die as well. She could have let you die as well! The stakes have risen and again we are one step closer to that light… to ending it all and you wouldn’t be this far without My Diana.” He insisted, the words almost coming out as a growl until he felt Sam’s hand on his chest and Diana tugging the back of his hoodie he wore. The illumination faded from his gaze, listening to Sam say Dean had a bit of a point that maybe Diana is a good asset but she also was a danger to them but having no form of defense.

The dark haired angel glanced from the brother’s to the woman beside him and she nodded, seeming to agree that perhaps she should at least carry a blade with her. “That’s not enough, Goldilocks. The three bears can’t just always be there to hold your ground for you. Carrying a weapon is one thing but knowing how to use it is another. And you need to know how to use it. We won’t send you in to attack but for self-defense… You’re gonna have to learn.” Dean said firmly, backing away a few paces when Cas’s eyes came back to him as if fearing he might jump the gun and lunge at him with that very blade he held.

 

"Whoa, whoa take it easy Cas." Sam exclaimed in a placatory tone, pressing his hand against his friend's chest in an effort to subdue him though he knew full well if the angel so chose there would be little Sam could do to stop him from ripping Dean a new one like he appeared to want to. "I know he didn't... Phrase it the best way, but Dean has a point. It's all thanks to Diana that we made it this far but, she is kind of a liability in a fight when she can't defend herself." Sam restated his brother's earlier statements, hoping Cas would see their point of view without growing more angry.

"They're right, Castiel. I should carry a blade at the very least." Diana insisted from behind her lover, hoping to ease his sudden ire as well. Dean countered that more was required than her simply being armed, and she took a step around Castiel when he glared at the short haired hunter once more for his words. "He's not wrong. I do not wish to raise my hand against another, but... I fear it may be impossible to avoid in order to see this through to the end." She continued, smiling at Castiel when he finally turned his gaze from Dean back to her. His anger seemed to diffuse and he nodded his acceptance, returning his thoughts to the matter at hand and asking her where the book was.

Diana led the way but all three men surrounded her, fearing this was not an act of redemption after all but one of sabotage. She easily found the place Laura had put in her mind. However when she moved to shift the fallen rubble of clay and rock it was supposedly under, Sam gently stopped her and offered to do it instead. The tall hunter knelt and rummaged through the ancient debris and extracted a heavy burlap wrapped parcel. He set it on his legs and looked up at all of them hesitantly, confirming his course of action with them before proceeding. Dean nodded and Sam unwrapped the item, and to their great relief it was indeed a very old leather bound tome with a padlocked chain wrapped around it keeping it closed.

Castiel bent to examine the bindings on the book, touching the metal gently and flinching back from it with a slight hiss of pain. He reported that the metal must be infused with holy oil, Metatron was guarding his secrets even from his own angels it seemed. There were intricate markings carved into the chains and lock as well, so finding the book might prove to be the easy part of this process after all. "How much you wanna bet Metatron has the key to this lock?" Sam mused in a dry tone, sighing at himself for actually thinking this was going to be simple. "We'll just have to find a way around it." He added with a shrug, confident that if they had made it this far, a little runed padlock wasn't going to stop them for long. 

Sam elected to hold on to it since Cas couldn't, standing up and wrapping the book back up in the rough cloth for the time being. Dean commented that they ought to head back to the safety of the bunker to try and crack this bad boy open, handing it to Diana and suggesting that she and Cas 'poof' back there ahead of them to get it out of reach of their enemies as soon as possible.

Castiel agreed and gingerly took the book from Sam, careful to keep the cloth between his skin and the chains. He backed up a step and stood next to Diana, looking at her to confirm she was ready to leave. The petite blonde smiled at him then at the brothers. "We'll see you back at the bunker in a couple of days. With any luck it won't be too difficult to find a way to unlock or destroy the bindings on this book." She encouraged, taking Castiel's hand and squeezing his fingers to wordlessly signal she was ready. Dean suggested that Cas give her a fighting lesson or two while they waited to which she felt her lover tense again, but in the next instant the pair of angels were back in the bunker.

Diana grinned sheepishly up at her lover when they manifested in the library of the bunker, prompting him to ask her why she was smiling at him so strangely. He set the book down on the table and uncovered it once more, mindful of the chains this time.

"You seem unwilling to hear anything that might be considered derogatory where I'm concerned." She mused, squeezing his hand tightly and leaning against his sturdy frame. Castiel seemed at a loss for a way to explain his quick anger at his best friend over her, and the blonde simply shook her head, finding it endearing over all.

"It's all right. It's true that I need some training in order to defend myself properly. There's no telling what we'll be up against in our effort to reopen heaven. Perhaps we should do as Dean said, our time might be best spent teaching me some fighting and defensive techniques. We can wait for Sam and Dean to return to decipher the lock on the book, they're the only ones who can touch it any way." Diana reasoned, trying to focus on what was important in the here and now, pushing down the image of Laura lying lifeless on the ground, trying to forget the searing pain of the wound inflicted on her. 

Castiel didn’t know how to explain away his immediate reaction to Dean’s comments regarding her abilities. He didn’t like it and he knew that much at least but why he was so ready and willing to come to her defense after knowing her only two days now and Dean he knew for years… He didn’t know the answer to it. She quickly shook her head and gave his hand another squeeze, assuring him that she wasn’t upset at anyone and in fact she had agreed with Dean to a certain extent that she should know the basics on how to handle herself should no one else be able to step up for her.

“I will always be there Diana. I will never leave your side I assure you. I made that promise.” He insisted, not wanting her to feel like she was obligated to learn any number of techniques just because Dean told her she needed to know them and made her feel bad about herself. He nodded when she again said they should do something productive like teaching the basics of his own style of fighting until the brother’s returned. “I am not a warrior, there is only so much I can show you.” He wasn’t exactly organized in his fighting so much as Sam was and Dean as well he supposed since they both trained with their dad who was part of the Marine Corps long ago.

Diana mentioned that it didn’t matter, something was a better start than nothing, and anyhow she had seen him fight for her and knew he was capable of being a good teacher. He smiled softly and she tugged him for a feather soft kiss against his lips and he instantly cupped her face in his hands and added another few sweet pecks which she gladly returned. His forehead pressed to hers and he sighed lightly, closing his eyes and connecting with her in the way that they usually did as he lightly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

They stood like that for a few short moments until he took her hand and started taking her down the hall. She asked where they were going, “The gym. Sam often goes there during the day for training, I figure it is the best place that we learn together.” He suggested, walking around the corner and leading her to the large open space. He turned the light on for them and it exposed punching bags, sparring mats, a boxing ring, weights and multiple machines along the walls. “The Men of Letters apparently thought it of utmost importance to keep in good physical condition. We will be using the mats.” He said.

“Do you wish to start tonight?” He asked and she nodded but looked a little apprehensive at just how they might do that. “You are well enough? Diana I will not hurt you, you know that.” He muttered, stepping into her space again and assuring her once more with a kiss. “We will start off easy, I promise.”

The dark haired angel smiled and took out his angel blade, setting it aside for the time being. “Being unarmed is far more difficult. If you do not wish to carry a blade with you then you must learn.” He stated, sighing as he readied himself and pulled her to the more opened space. “Angels have a far different time in defense than mortals. Our fight is not of the physical but also mental as well as within our powers. Pitted against our own we are more evenly matched, that often is a disadvantage. With Laura…” He muttered, regretting even saying her name as he saw Diana’s face fall. “With Laura she was a stronger angel than me but caught off guard, when he focus was entirely on you I could easily take her down as I did.” He explained to start.

Diana allowed Castiel to lead him into the open space in the center of the large room, their feet sinking a bit into the mats lining this part of the floor. He started explaining some of the basics of angel fighting tactics, bringing up Laura and while she knew he didn't do it to hurt her she couldn't help but blanch a bit. A heavy silence settled over the pair for a moment, finally Castiel reached for her breaking the quiet again.

He gently brushed her arm and apologized again for what had happened but she took a quick breath to collect herself and hushed him. "Castiel, it's all right really. I hold no hard feelings for your actions, I simply... Wish there had been another way. I wish she would've seen another path." Diana muttered, her voice wobbling with emotion and her stormy blue eyes welling up once more. The dark haired angel stepped closer to kiss her brow, asking her if she wanted to save the lesson for another time.

Diana shook her head, squaring her narrow shoulders. "No. I'd rather get started right away. Please Castiel, I'll be all right." She insisted, stepping back and raising up her arms in what she hoped was a proper defensive stance. Castiel eyed her curiously, asking her what she was doing and she blushed. "I'm... Protecting myself from attack?" She answered doubtfully, letting her hands fall back to her sides when Cas shook his head and grinned crookedly at her. He told her that before they worried about things like throwing punches, the first thing they ought to focus on was her using her powers offensively rather than just to heal.

"All right, I suppose." Diana responded nervously, not liking the idea of using her power to harm rather than heal but knowing it was necessary. He told her to try channeling her energy to her hands, and using her will to create something destructive rather than restorative. The petite angel held her hands palms up, closing her eyes and calling her power up. Her vessel began to hum and tingle like it often did when she used her angelic power, but she tried her best to picture destroying with it and it started to burn and prick her palms. She had no experience using her powers this way let alone inside a mortal vessel, her own energy was starting to harm her.

Castiel seemed to pick up on her control slipping and quicker than thought raised his hands to press his fingers lightly to her temples. He used his own aura to try and balance hers out, murmuring to her to think of her power like a weapon, a tool, not as a part of herself like she always did when healing. He told her she had to separate herself from what she was doing or she would cause more hurt to herself than any enemy.

"I... I'm trying." Diana winced as her flesh burned, swallowing a gasp of pain and focusing on Castiel's instructions. She managed to get her energy under control, forcing her vessel to keep breathing evenly as she focused her power into pulsing points in each palm. The taller angel praised her, telling her this was exactly what she needed to do to use her power to take an enemy down, she need only touch them and they would be destroyed from the inside out.

Diana sighed shakily as she let her aura dissipate, opening her eyes again and glancing up at her lover timidly. He asked her what was wrong and she stared down at her feet, unwilling to look him straight in the eye when she spoke, "I just... Don't like picturing myself doing that. Using my power to burn out the very soul of another leaving only a husk behind." She knew full well that angels primarily fought this way, but she never wanted to do such things with her own hands.

Castiel hooked his finger under her chin, gently raising her head to make her meet his gaze once more. She expected to find disappointment in his face, but instead he was smiling warmly. Her heart fluttered and then skipped a beat when he told her that her hesitation to cause harm was one of the things he found most admirable about her, especially in these times. Diana flushed deeply at his praise.

"But... It's that hesitation that nearly parted us today. I must be stronger Castiel. I must do what I can to be able to fight by your side. It's where I belong." Diana whispered, her vessel responding to their closeness making her breathing uneven. 

Castiel lightly pulled Diana’s chin up so she was looking up at him and meeting his soft blue gaze. He wasn’t mad or disappointed in fact he was a little proud if anything. He grinned softly down at his lover, giving the slightest shake of his head. “Your hesitation and worry about causing others harm… Especially our own, is one of the things I find most endearing in you, Diana. In this day we don’t have much chose but you still hope against all odds for another way and that is very admirable.” He said.

He moved his hand to rest his fingers along her jawline at the side of her face, listening to her response. He stepped further into her space, keenly aware of their closeness as she spoke. Her words were deep and he understood exactly what she meant, he couldn’t imagine not having her by his side any longer and here it had only been going on three days that they even knew each other. “I have the firm belief that you may stop a war without confrontation, Diana. Will and kindness are the most powerful offense.” He muttered, “You will get there someday and offer a good defense as well.”

The dark haired angel’s lips brushed hers and she closed the tiny gap left between them, her hands running up his sides to the front of his shirt as they kissed slow and sweet at first. That was until his hands gripped her sides and tugged her against him, the spark between them reigniting and his focus wavered from their task once more. He broke their kiss to speak only for a brief moment, “No matter the outcome… I am proud to be by your side in any number of circumstances. I’ve never known happiness before and if I leave now at least that has changed because of you.” He sighed, falling into a kiss again and she lightly tugged at the front of his hoodie requesting he make love to her so her mind could focus once more and he agreed with a nod.

They kissed more ravenously this time, Castiel’s senses only partly aware of her beginning to undress him, until his hoodie was falling off his arms and he could feel her cool hands against his abdomen, the sensation making his being shudder. She pulled back and asked what the matter was and he laughed, “Your vessel is chilled.” He murmured, pulling off his shirt and taking either of her hands to brush over his broad chest, warming them between his own fingers. He tugged her hands further up and kissed at each set of fingers in turn, making her giggle at him as he nipped her palm.

He smiled, meeting her eyes and feeling every bit of affection she returned for him in one simple look. They followed his fingers as he unbuttoned her top, his large hands pushing the fabric off either side of her body and down her small shoulders, bending his head to kiss her neck and collarbone. “There is so much I see in you.” He whispered against her ear, continuing his trail of kisses, feeling her guide his head to her cleavage and he happily followed, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra to sample her more sensitive flesh.

His mouth closed around her pert nipple as soon as she was exposed, savoring every touch and brush of skin as it riled both him and his borrowed human companion. Diana muttered his name and he lifted his head, quickly hooking an arm around her and their lips crashed together more hungrily than before when he saw the desire in her eyes, felt it within his own being as he scooped her up, hitching her legs around his waist and grinding against her eagerly.

Diana was intoxicated by the thrills coursing up and down her vessel as Castiel lifted her up. She clung to his sturdy frame and he supported her like she was nothing, their mouths clashing and devouring hungrily. He walked them back towards the mirror covered wall and she jolted at the sharp coldness of the smooth reflective surface hitting her now flushed overheated skin. 

Castiel propped her firmly against the wall and his mouth wandered from her lips over to her ear and down her throat, igniting sparks beneath her skin that were quickly fanned into flame by her growing desire. His hips rocked into hers and she could feel his hardness pressing against her center, the remaining clothing between them becoming more and more hateful with with every passing second.

They were both panting roughly by now and the heat from their bodies cast fog on the mirror at Diana's back, the blonde angel completely losing herself to the burning want she felt for her lover. "Castiel... Take me please, I can't stand it..." She pleaded feverishly, gasping when the darker angel responded by ripping her jeans and panties away with one sharp tug. She made quick work of his slacks and he helped her yank them down with one hand, the other still holding her up.

Diana didn't have time to catch her breath before he plunged into her, pinning her to the smooth surface at her back and making her cry out from the force of their bodies connecting. She clung to him desperately, loud moans of pleasure escaping her on every breath as he drove into her relentlessly. Castiel gripped her hard, her vessel flinching in pain at the pressure he was exerting but it mattered little, their auras permeating each other in a more intimate way than any angel was ever meant to be with another.

Diana screamed her lover's name over and over as he thrust deep and hard into her, his answering noises of pleasure and ragged breathing barely discernible beneath the sounds she was making. He growled into her ear that he was close and she shuddered in response, clinging to him tighter her vessel's nails biting into his bare shoulders now slick with sweat.

"Just... A little more Castiel... Faster, please God it's so good! Ah!" Diana cried out, feeling like their combined pleasure was going to burn her from the inside out and it very well might, this was the first time they had let their auras stay so close to the surface during this act. He followed her direction and slammed into her harder, both of them moaning brokenly as they found their release in the same instant. The mirror behind Diana cracked and fractured out from where she was pressed against it, the entire silvery surface crazed like the world's biggest spider web spun of diamonds.

Castiel spilled deep inside her and Diana's eyes rolled back in her head as she came around him, losing all semblance of control over her vessel in the wake of her bone melting orgasm. She shuddered and gasped as it swept through her, her body going slack and if Castiel had not been holding her so tightly she felt sure she would simply fall to pieces. 

 

Castiel did as she requested, slamming up into her, his motions increasing within her body trying to drive them both to their release. He could feel Diana’s nails breaking the warm flesh of his vessel and causing him to bleed but the very slight pain he felt only spurred him on further. He growled her name repeatedly, fighting his release until she clenched tight around him and drew him in deeper.

The mirror he had her pinned against snapped under the force of their activities, their bodies moving together as one as she cried out to him. It took little more to make her come, following her over the edge and spilling his seed inside her body, feeling her slickness soak his thighs and length. His grip on her tightened further as her body milked him dry and they rode out their pleasure together until either was spent.

The dark haired angel sighed heavily, trying to catch his breath and keep her in his grasp, his free hand pressing against the wall and he hardly noted the glass shards pressing into his palm in the wake of his high. Not to say it was really a pain he felt anyways. His opposite arm kept her pinned around his frame, taking a step back from the wall and letting his blue gaze flicker over the mess they just made. He didn’t care, not in the moment, simply smiled at the intoxicated look in her eyes.

He held her up with both hands on her hips, her arms draped lazily around his shoulders and neck, running through his hair and he squeezed her lightly. The illumination permeated between their bodies as he healed them both in what was a rather lazy fashion for the angel, his eyes closed as he kissed at her neck. The marks along her back vanished and the bruising of her body faded as well as the blood along his own pink skin. He slipped from her body and Diana groaned at him disapprovingly, already starting to trace his chest when she pulled back to look at him, her legs remaining tight around his waist.

The angel laughed, “We have another day without the brothers.” He informed her, every part of him aware of the kiss she placed along his jaw and near his ear. She mumbled that she knew they needed to focus on working and getting her into fighting but he was distracting. He hummed, repeating himself, “I know. We have another day… to ourselves. Dean really is a better teacher than myself anyhow. I cannot think of a better way to pass the time than to be connected with you.” He gave something of a smirk when they met each other’s gazes again and she giggled as he suddenly turned them and smoothly dropped to his knees on the mat.

Castiel kissed her deeply, following an invisible path down her body to her bellybutton and making her sigh at the touch. “If it is any comfort, you are just as much of a distraction for myself.” He informed her, biting at her flesh only to cause goosebumps to form over her middle, her fingers carding through his hair.

 

Diana shivered and hummed as Castiel kissed his way down her flat belly, giggling at his admission that he found her distracting as well. She carded her hands through his thick dark hair, enjoying the attention he was giving to every inch of her body. She expected him to work his way back up to her face, but instead he slid down lower on the mats gently cupping her hips and nuzzling at her inner thigh.

Diana's vessel burned for him, urging him for more though the angel hardly knew what it was she wanted so badly. The darker angel began kissing his way closer to the apex of her thighs and she jumped, pushing at his head to stop his advance. He looked up at her from between her legs, blue eyes dark with desire and asked her what was wrong.

"N-nothing's wrong, I just... What are you doing, Castiel?" Diana questioned, her chest rising and falling rapidly with a mixture of desire and apprehension. He had never done anything like this before and while she trusted him it just seemed to her rather odd for him to be positioned how he was. Castiel calmly responded that he was going to taste her and that only confused her further. "Taste me? My vessel? But why?" She questioned further starting to scoot back slightly but he held her in place, grinning crookedly. He informed her that according to what he'd observed this activity was quite pleasurable, urging her to relax and tell him what felt good. She nodded, her heart racing a thousand miles a minute.

She opened her legs further apart at his prompting, letting her head settle back on the mat and trying to even out her frenetic breathing. She could feel Castiel's warm breath on her center and it made her vessel ache for more but still she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He began lapping at her entrance and her eyes widened at the feeling of his warm dexterous tongue exploring her. He delved into her folds eagerly devouring her juices and an involuntary moan escaped her throat. Diana's fears melted away in the wake of the desire burning hot within her, stirred up by the greedy motions of her lover's tongue.

He wandered up to the top of her entrance, pushing back her delicate skin and swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. The contact was light but it caused such an intense sensation Diana's hips bucked up off the mat and Castiel shifted his grip on her hips to keep her pinned as he ate her out.

"There Castiel... Don't stop, please... Faster! Ah!" Diana mewled, tipping her hips against his face desperate for more contact. Her lover was quick to oblige her, swirling and flicking his tongue faster and harder over her most sensitive spot till she was writhing and crying out beneath him. Her vessel felt like it was on fire again, her angelic aura rising to the surface as she lost herself to the delicious sensations radiating out across her whole being from between her legs. Her desire soaked Castiel's rough chin and he didn't let up, drawing random patterns with his nimble tongue around her tingling clit till she unraveled completely.

Diana shook and gasped as her pleasure finally crested, gripping Castiel's thick hair hard and crying his name brokenly. He lifted his head away from her center and still she trembled a moment longer, the last waves of her pleasure echoing through her vessel. She struggled to take in a breath, lifting her head to smile down at him, amazed that he could evoke such intense pleasure from her this way. He asked her if she liked what he'd done and she giggled airily.

"Yes. I found it most enjoyable." She panted, sitting up when he raised himself up and meeting him in a gentle kiss, humming against his lips as she tasted herself on him finding it surprisingly erotic. 

Castiel greedily lapped up her remaining juices, grunting against her as he tasted her more fully. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to do this but he knew from what he had seen and heard, women were meant to enjoy this. He rose up off her when she started to come down from the high he just evoked in her body, licking his lips though his chin was soaked with her pleasure he hardly noticed. His dark eyes locked with hers and he grinned at her, “Did you like it?” He asked, his hands tugging at her hips to bring her forward to him as they both sat up.

Diana panted heavily and nodded to him, following his prompting and sliding forward just a bit, enough so their lips could meet. He smiled into their kiss, pleased to hear that she enjoyed herself especially considering he had no idea what he was doing. The dark haired angel growled at her, kissing her deeply and allowing her to taste herself on his tongue and she happily did just. He tugged her again and she hissed as his erection brushed against her still sensitive center.

Cas dragged her mostly into his lap, their legs tangling together. “I enjoy pleasing you, Diana. You are lovely to watch and sense as you come undone for me.” He muttered, smiling at her softly, their noses brushing together as they broke apart, panting. Diana cupped his face in one hand and he could feel the harsh pressure of the other urging him to lie back so he did, falling to the mats when she mentioned how she liked watching him just as well.

He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing to come out was a groan as her hand trailed down and gripped his thick, throbbing arousal in her small hand. “Diana.” He breathed, his hands flexing into fists as she started to stroke him. His tip brushed her core when she shifted to settle over his waist, eyeing him with her free hand remaining on his face. His lips parted and his eyes locked with hers, seeing the faint glow of her gaze as she kept him from coming like his being wanted.

Slowly she guided him to her body as his fingers closed around her thighs just as before, urging her onto him and soon she settled, engulfing him completely and making them both gasp with pleasure. “Is domination your preference?” He asked through a rough breath of air and when she slowly nodded, her eyes falling closed as she started to ride him, he shifted and gripped her, fighting for the top spot. Castiel flipped her over with him, their bodies tumbling on the mats and he pinned her down, taking over their pace and slamming into her body roughly.

 

Diana began to lose herself in the sensation of being joined with him again, her eyes falling shut and her breathing ragged as she rode him. Her body was still wound up from her earlier pleasure, and she could feel her vessel building back up to climax quickly. She was caught off guard by his sudden move, gasping as her back hit the mat and struggling to adapt to the change as he began immediately driving into her.

Diana cried out as her pleasure spiraled, scrambling to get a grip on Castiel as he moved above her. Her nails dragged track marks across his shoulders and he hissed sharply, raising himself up enough to find her lips and kiss her ravenously in return. The petite angel's vessel was far smaller and weaker than his, however her angelic power made up for some of that difference and while Castiel was occupied with kissing her she managed to wrap her leg around his and trap his arm on the same side, taking his balance and pushing to force them to roll till she was atop him once more.

It was an aggressive move for her and it sent a thrill down her spine to see his surprised expression turn from one of shock to pleasure as she took the pace back from him. "I've always been a quick learner, Castiel." Diana purred, slamming herself down on him, her walls clamping and fluttering around his thick length making both of them groan loudly. The blonde lightly kissed his parted lips before slowly sitting up, bracing her hands splayed on his toned chest as she rode him in earnest.

She tried rolling and swiveling her hips every which way, watching the darker angel's face contort with pleasure and relishing his enjoyment of her body. His hands wandered up her sides to fondle her full chest and Diana panted with want, leaning into his touch. Castiel suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as she bounced in his lap, their breath mingling as they watched each other near their peaks.

Diana cupped Castiel's face, slowing her pace despite how close they both were, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. She softly feathered kisses across her lover's jaw, cheeks and lips, savoring every contact. He murmured sweetly too her how good she felt and let his hands slip down to support her bottom, helping her move smoothly along his length and grunting with want every time she fully enveloped him.

They moved together slowly for awhile, riding the wave of their shared pleasure till finally Diana couldn't stand it any longer, her vessel demanding release before she flew apart. The blonde began riding him harder once more, her jaw dropping open slightly and ragged cries escaping her on every exhalation. 

Her orgasm hit her all at once, unfurling deep in the pit of her belly and taking over her whole being. Diana locked eyes with Castiel wanting to see him come undone with her, his response adding to her own pleasure as she felt the hot burst of him coming inside her. They rode out their shared pleasure on the mats, bodies damp with sweat and trembling as they came down.

Diana sighed heavily as the last wave rolled through her, relaxing against Castiel's frame and biting her lip in a coy smile when he told her he believed she was right about being an adept pupil.

"Well I don't know if I'd go that far, but I certainly wouldn't mind taking as many 'lessons' as you have to offer." Diana responded with a little laugh, easing up off of him and reclining on the mat with him when he did. She looked around the room, wincing a bit at the state of the mirror and the minor cracks she could see in the walls and ceiling around it. "I wonder if this place can stand up to our particular form of combat." She wondered with an amused grin.

Castiel groaned as he held onto her tightly, keeping her in place in his lap. He couldn’t help but be satisfied with the fact that she had taken over once more, pleased at her willingness to fight for control over him at least. Perhaps that was a sign of progress but then again this activity was far different than an actual fight. He locked eyes with his lover above him, their breath mingling together and every cry of pleasure mixed with one another’s while they moved in time together.

She slowed their motions and he sighed raggedly each time they merged deeper, fighting back a curse as he willed his peak to stay at bay for a moment or two longer so they could enjoy one another. That was until Diana picked up her speed once more, taking him harder and crying out against him, riding his length faster and faster until she clenched around him tightly and drew him in deep, the sensation making him moan through his pleasure.

The dark haired angel lost it in that instant, coming deep inside her core in nearly the same moment that she fell to pieces around him. Their movements slowed, coming down from their shared highs and he grinned up at her, feeling her hands against his flushed cheeks. He sighed and admitted she was right about being a good pupil and a fast learner, it would seem she knew exactly what she was doing now and he enjoyed every second of it with her.

He couldn’t help but to chuckle with her when she replied to him, easing onto his back and letting up his hold on her. Diana sat up slightly and slid off his shaft, lying out naked with him on the floor. He brushed a hand through his thick dark matted hair, his eyes tracking over the state of the room they were currently bedding down in so to speak. He chuckled at her comment when she broke the silence between them, smiling in spite of himself.

“You mean our love making?” Castiel mused aloud, “It would seem that the bunker is having a rather difficult time with the activity. I’m certain we can do some patch work on the building as needed.” He grinned widely, taking her hand on the mat beside him. Diana nodded her agreement, asking if they should do so before the brother’s return. “Well perhaps we should wait because I’m not through with you.”

The younger blonde giggled at him as he rolled just enough to meet her lips in a kiss, her hand feather light against his scruffy jaw. “There is not a single thing in this world more magnificent than you Diana. In either form… I only wish I met you sooner. Something tells me you may have convinced me to live differently than my orders called for years ago.” He commented between kisses, turning his face into her hand and nuzzling her palm as he kissed her wrist.

They lie together on the floor for what felt like only moments, making love time and time again until it grew into the next day and they both agreed their focus needed to be brought to the task at hand when the brothers would be returning soon. “I have a spare.” Cas said, standing shirtless in the center of the sparring mat, having just returned to find Diana only partly dressed, wearing his top which she claimed to be more comfortable than the shirt Sam offered her before and Castiel didn’t mind.

He smiled at the sight of her pale legs peeking out of the long button up she wore of his. In his hands he grasped two angel blades, one that belonged to him and the second he meant to pass on to Diana. “It was going to be melted down for bullets. But in the end the blade is far more practical because it is never ending. We have only a few left of the ones the Winchesters have collected.” He told her, flipping the silver sword in his hand and pushing the handle her way. “I know you want it to remain defensive and you will learn what we all know but I’d feel much safer knowing you were protected not only by me.”

Diana appeared apprehensive, taking the handle and looking the sharp knife over. He smiled at her once more, stepping into her space and pulling her by the wrist into his arms, hugging her to his chest as he kissed her forehead. "For both our sakes I hope that you never have to use it."

 

The hours spent wrapped up with her lover passed all too quickly for Diana, but both agreed that with the Winchesters returning soon they needed to put in some more time actually working on the task Dean and Sam set them. Castiel left to retrieve weapons for both of them and the petite blonde opted for donning Castiel's white button down as opposed to her own. She wasn't sure where the impulse had come from but once she had the garment on she found it far more comfortable than the overly tight shirt she had been borrowing before.

The shirt fit her like a loose, short dress, and she was forced to roll the sleeves several times to keep them from hanging over her hands. Castiel returned and she smiled at his obliging of her taking his shirt for herself. Her grin bent however when he held out one of the two gleaming angel blades he carried for her to take. She bit her lower lip and took the weapon, feeling the weight of the cool otherworldly metal in her hand and looking back up at her lover with a wilted expression.

Castiel spoke reassuringly to her, pulling her into a tight embrace but she knew she couldn't linger in his comfort for long. Everything was at stake not only for her and her companions but for the whole world and the planes beyond it. She made herself step out of his arms and squared her small shoulders, meeting his gaze with a renewed sense of determination.

"I hope so as well. But I must be able to defend myself and others with it. I want to do whatever I can to stand with you in this battle Castiel." Diana told him resolutely. The taller angel nodded his understanding, taking a step back and leveling his blade at her. He showed her a few stances, a few basic movements with the blade, teaching her to treat her weapon as an extension of her own arm. They drilled for several hours but to the celestial beings the time passed relatively quickly.

After she got more comfortable with the rhythm of going from one move to the next, Castiel told her he would start attacking her now at half speed, but if she wasn't quick to block his blows like he had shown her, he would draw blood. Diana nodded, putting all her focus into the task at hand and using everything Castiel had taught her to fend off his first few strikes. He kept his attacks very basic at first, again giving her time to adjust to this new form of training but after a couple hours he began to pick up speed and got his first cut on her upper thigh with a broad sweep she wasn't quite able to dodge.

Diana hissed at the bite of the wound, even a shallow cut with a blade of heaven was excruciating. Castiel didn't let up though, continuing his advance and while she knew he was going easy on her it still took every ounce of her concentration and speed to avoid him getting another hit in. They moved all over the gymnasium area, knocking over the stand of free weights and marking the walls here and there with deep gouges from their weapons as the pace of their fight picked up.

Castiel read each of her moves perfectly and had far more battle experience, so it was impossible for Diana to get any sort of advantage and what was more she was unable to anticipate his next move which left her to fight in a purely reactive state. It was stressful and painful, but almost thrilling in it's own way to trade blows with him, the sound of their blades clashing together echoing throughout the bunker.

The pair of angels sparred long into the evening, eventually advancing to a point where they were teleporting across the gym to exchange blows, careening off of walls and slamming hard into the floors causing the very foundations to shake with their angelic prowess. They didn't even sense the Winchesters arrival at the bunker, so caught up in their dance of blades.

Castiel kept his motions smooth in training, pleased when slowly but surely Diana caught on and started making her own advances towards him. In a matter of a few hours he had her fighting him just as hard as he was coming at her, her blade swiping towards him though he was faster and more experienced so most blows he dodged. Towards the end of their training Diana had started dancing around the room, growing more and more risky with her moves, advancing on him, counter attacking at just the right time and once or twice her blade caught his flesh, cutting open his slacks and drawing lines of blood over his chest and arms.

He vanished before her once more, reappearing behind her and thinking he caught her off guard but she flung around and twirled her blade, slashing at his throat. She profusely apologized for her attack that he barely missed but he simply smirked at her, “Diana had I been the enemy that was perfection. You are a fast learner as you said.” He panted out, faintly feeling blood trickle from the paper thin wound along his throat. “You should always be on guard when—“

“What the Hell?!” Dean suddenly cut him off mid-sentence just as Cas was back peddling to the other end of the room, readying himself to attack Diana once more. Both angels turned at the sound of his voice. “Cas! What the Hell?!” He blurted out again. The vibration of the bunker had drawn him and his younger brother straight down to the area in wonder of what they might find.

The short haired hunters eyes raked over Diana’s small form with her own lines of blood along her cheek and bare thigh and he couldn’t help but to notice that she was in little more than a men’s button up and her frilly pink panties that barely cover her rear end. “Hello Dean. Sam.” Castiel nodded to both men in greeting, standing up straight again and walking towards them without another thought as to Dean’s odd greeting.

Diana looked nervous once again, like a child caught making a mess and in a sense they kind of were one in the same. “Hey Cas. Uhh. Mind telling me what the hell happened in here?” Dean finally spat out considering neither angel seemed to grasp what his annoying tone was towards.

“Diana and I were sparring. I was teaching her to protect herself using only an angel blade and the power of teleportation.” The dark haired angel answered, tucking his knife to the side in his palm and stepping towards the brothers.

“Yeah okay great but uhh… why aren’t you wearing a shirt and why is she pantless?” Dean asked, eyeing Diana once more as she padded over to them, hiding the blade behind her back as if that was the part that was getting them in trouble. Sam spoke up, indicating towards the cracked ceilings, broken light fixtures and then the shattered mirror and asking more importantly about those aspects. “Sonuvabitch, Cas. You’re supposed to train not try to kill each other.”

“We were doing nearly the opposite, replenishment and relaxation through copulation. It got a little out of hand I admit but the injuries we sustained from such activities have all been taken care of and apologies have been made.” Castiel answered easily.

“Injuries? I don’t think you’re having sex right, dude.” Dean mumbled, shaking his head and looking to his little brother who simply shrugged his broad shoulders but looked like he wanted to say something.

Castiel’s brow furrowed, “I was under the impression that there was no wrong way to have sex. Anyhow, the mirror was the only indication left of our activities. The others were brought on through fight. It would seem the bunker can only withstand so much ‘mojo’ at any one given time.”

“Oh y’think?” Dean scoffed.

 

Sam glanced around the wrecked space, torn between irritation and awe that left to their own devices the pair of angels could cause such havoc in such a short amount of time. He didn't want to dwell on what Cas said about some of the damage being caused by 'copulation' but no matter how it had happened the amount of damage was... Impressive to say the least. Dean kept glancing at him as he went off on the angels, seeming to expect him to jump in on his tirade but the younger Winchester kept his tone as even as possible when he added his two cents.

"Well it's good that you guys made some progress at least..." Sam stated, wincing a bit when his brother shot daggers at him with his eyes. "But if this is what training Diana is gonna do to this place, you guys might wanna dial it back a bit or... I dunno set up some wards outside someplace where you can cut loose without causing a cave in." Sam proposed as he glanced apprehensively up at the ceiling that was sporting a fairly sizable crack. He was fairly good with tools and could handle a wide variety of home type repairs, but... This was gonna be pretty hairy to fix.

Diana stayed a pace or two behind Castiel, clutching her angel blade behind her back and trying to read both men without actually looking directly at them. She could understand where their irritation stemmed from but at the same time there wasn't much she could do when they all wanted her to learn to fight and she didn't have the best control over how much of her angelic power came through her vessel. She could only hope that they wouldn't change their minds and feel she was more trouble than she was worth to keep around.

Diana closed her eyes and focused her energy, taking a moment to quickly heal her injuries and taking a step forward to do the same for her lover. She placed her hand on his back and he held still understanding what she was up to, waiting till his vessel was restored to continue speaking. He informed the Winchesters that they had spent their time in this space working and hadn't tried to open the book they had retrieved.

Sam nodded, speaking as he continued to look around the room at the damage their 'work' had caused. "I figured we'd need to get on that when we got back. I did a little research on the drive back but I need to reference some of the symbols on the lock here before we can come up with a way to open it." He mused, reaching down to haul the weight stand upright again and beginning to arrange the strewn dumbells on it once more.

Dean scoffed and commented that they ought to just find a way to break the chains rather than trying to find a way to open the lock. Castiel chimed in, warning against such a tactic due to the holy seals on the chains and lock. It was very possible that trying to simply break the bonds would result in the book being destroyed and by extension their only chance at restoring Heaven. 

"Diana, when Laura showed you where to find the book, I don't suppose she gave you any tips on how to crack it open?" Sam asked, not really counting on her having anything helpful since if she had she would've brought it up already. The petite angel shook her head sadly, stepping up to lean against Castiel's frame and drawing comfort from his warmth and strength as she recalled her former commander's parting gift of the image of the tome in her mind.

"It's possible that Metatron didn't trust even her with the whereabouts or nature of the key. I'm afraid we'll have to work it out on our own." Diana responded softly, glancing from Sam to Dean and furrowing her delicate brow at the odd smile the short haired hunter was giving her.

Dean’s eyes raked over Diana’s vessel again, grinning at the sight of her pale legs. She wasn’t very big nor tall but she was shapely and that was all that mattered in his mind. A pretty face and a body to go along with it. So what if she was an angel, with the rate of things in Heaven or… what used to be Heaven that might not last long anyhow. Plus he’d been with Anna anyways.

He let out an ‘oof’ as Sam’s elbow collided with his ribcage, rubbing the spot with his palm and the incident made Diana look curiously at them both. “Ow. What?” Dean huffed and Sam offered Diana a smile, suggesting that she go and get her jeans from the floor while they go look at the book once again to see what they can dig up for the evening. “Whoa, whoa, Sammy. Maybe she likes the breeze. Let her live a little. Pants are simply a respect to the public and we’re all friends here. You should take your shirt off and give it back to—Ow!”

The short haired hunter forced a smile, glaring at Sam for having smacked him again so Dean thumped the back of his head as he turned on his heel only spurring him on further until they were both batting back and forth at each other. “I could kick your ass, Sammy! That three inches you got on me ain’t nothin’ I’ll pin you down.” Dean insisted, keeping pace with Sam when he picked up almost to a jog and they both headed out of the space, leaving the angel’s to dress. “And clean up your mess!” Dean yelled as loudly as he could, the sound echoing down the hall to the gym for the other pair to hear.

\----

The group of hunters and angels alike worked together well into the night until Sam suggested that they turn in for the evening after about seven or eight beers on Dean’s part and at least six on Sam’s they were both feeling the need to crash. The brother’s turned in, leaving the couple of angels to sit on the couch. “Don’t move. No more fighting and sparring and angry angel copulation or whatever.” Dean had insisted, warning them that he would punish them in some form or another and ignoring the fact that Cas responded he could do nothing by comparison of what they could both manage on him.

The next morning didn’t go so smoothly either, Sam had dug and dug, hunting for all signs of hope that they might be able to open this lock without destroying the book entirely. “Burn it?” Dean suggested, but again that put the pages at risk even if the holy oil might engulf most of the flame they couldn’t test it, nor did they want to.

“This is friggin’ ridiculous.” Dean half slurred, grasping his glass of whiskey and downing the rest. Diana was poised on the very edge of the desk, seeming happy to watch Sam at work on the computer and with anything else he did. The shorter of the two hunters wasn’t even sure what bit he was referring to when he said that. She should be paying attention to him, then again he had been simply bitching the past two hours, lying back in the lazy boy recliner at one end of the expansive library.

Sam shot him another glare as if warning him to keep his mouth shut, or maybe he was urging him to open it so he could bark orders at him again. Dean wasn’t much help when he was tired and even worse when he was irritated. The stakes were high and he was through pussy footing around all the signs and wards. He said nothing, getting up from his chair and Sam asked him where he was going only to have the elder wave him off with a flick of his wrist of the hand grasping his empty glass. It was enough to answer his question.

Dean poured himself another drink, slowly taking sips and thinking in the quieter space alone just outside the kitchen doorway. He downed the rest of his glass within the hour he spent alone, wandering out to his room down the hall and reaching under his pillow, his hand grasping the cool metal. The hunter sighed, swaying slightly and heading the short trek back to the library where Sam was yammering on about what one sigil meant. Progress. It only took two damn days to get there. He rolled his desk seat over to one side so he could show Diana and Cas up close what he had discovered and then a shot rang out.

The report of his pistol rang in Dean’s ears louder than usual. Okay so shooting open in the bunker wasn’t the smartest idea ever. His younger brother cursed at him and he realized that he had startled Diana to the point of nearly digging her fingers into Castiel’s wrist completely. He blinked and gestured widely at the desk and the book beside them all. “There! Can we get back to killin’ some sons of bitches now?” He snapped at them all, his face tight but soon he smirked at the fact that the lock was actually opened.

They waited in silence for a moment all staring at what just might be the key to reopening Heaven itself as if it might spontaneously combust. “Hah hah! Look at that. Where’s my prize? Bring ‘er on down.” He laughed, quite pleased with himself. Sam stared at him, questioning his tactics and checking his own chest to ensure he wasn’t caught by anything as well. “Relax Sammy. I’ve got better aim than you, I made sure it wouldn’t even chance bouncing towards you.” He said, seeing the look in his brother’s eyes as he asked how he knew that shooting it would work.

Dean shrugged, “Ancient Angel Archieve’s meet shiny Angel bullets.” The hunter muttered, “I just took a guess. It worked!”

 

"What the hell was that, Dean? You could've killed somebody!" Sam snapped, taking a few breaths to regain his composure now that he was fairly certain that his brother's rash move hadn't set off some kind of countermeasure resulting in their only chance at winning being destroyed. Dean scoffed at his reprimand, insisting that he had carefully planned the shot to avoid hurting anyone but Sam guessed by the way his brother was swaying ever so slightly on his feet that it was more just luck than anything that had kept the bullet from ricocheting back into one of them.

The younger Winchester cautiously leaned over the aged book and the ruined lock pieces strewn around it, glancing back at his brother trying to bed his anger down but he knew he wasn't doing the best job of it right now. "How did you know shooting it would work?" He asked in a calmer tone, switching gears trying to focus more on the fact that now they could progress rather than the reckless means Dean had used to get them to this point. Unsurprisingly the short haired hunter had simply acted on a hunch, but at least in this case it had worked out.

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned his gaze back to the book, pulling his chair around to it and gingerly opening the worn intricately designed leather cover. Dean and both angels crowded around him to get a look at the text, but they all were taken aback to see that almost the entire center of the book had been hollowed out. It had been cut to fit an intricately carved inkwell that was practically alive with otherworldly power, it's aura an almost tangible presence around the object.

Diana gasped and Castiel's hand darted out quick as lightning to grip Sam's wrist when he reached out to touch it. The dark haired angel rarely wore such an expression of shock and deep concern, but it became obvious why when he explained that this was the very inkwell Metatron had used Eons ago to transcribe the Word of God before organizing it onto tablets. He warned that the second anything or anyone disturbed it, Metatron would know it and he doubted that even the impressive barriers the bunker boasted would not be enough to shield them because the angel's very soul was bound to this object. 

Diana nodded in confirmation of Castiel's words. Even though she had not been as nearly high in rank as her lover back when they both served in heaven, every angel knew this object and its significance. "So it's true then. There is no way to reverse Metatron's spell, but here he hid the only tool capable of crafting something new to do it. With this inkwell, one could scribe such words of power as to change the course of history, the laws of space and time, anything you could dream of... Including nullifying the unbreakable spell that currently keeps heaven locked down to all but the one who wrote it." Diana murmured, a note of reverence to her voice that she couldn't help being in the presence of one of her Father's most powerful gifts given to his angels at the dawn of time.

"So... You're saying we can use this to just write a new spell that breaks the old one, and it'll work?" Sam asked, unable to help feeling suspicious that this find was too good to be true. Dean chimed in that there was no reason to stop there, they could use it to rewrite the past, keep countless horrible things they'd endured from ever happening and keeping anything similar from happening again. Castiel interrupted him solemnly, reminding him that he wasn't God and couldn't play as such, that the inkwell's powers wouldn't work to rewrite what was already done in the first place. 

Castiel’s grip let up on Sam’s wrist when he knew for certain that the man would grasp his words and take them for the truth and not touch the inkwell. “Disturbing it alone could wreak havoc on the very Earth we stand. Metatron will be aware should anyone touch it and the chaos it may cause will not be contained by the bunker nor will the bunker protect us any longer from his reach.” He said firmly, glancing to Diana who agreed, continuing where he left off.

He nodded at her statements in regards to the inkwell they found, “Yes. It is powerful which makes it all the more dangerous even to those who understand it.” Cas muttered, taking his lover’s hand instead and squeezing it lightly as she leaned into him a little once more. He craned his head over Sam’s shoulder, opening his mouth to answer his question before Dean cut him off with his own excitement.

“Screw that! We can do a helluva lot more than just that. C’mon! Think big. We could rewrite history, fix up our past, never have broken the gates in the first place. We could bring Dad back, Sam.” The hunter said with a little more excitement in his tone than what read in Sam’s very face. Dean had been closer to their father than Sam, had admired the man no matter what kind of wrongs he did and sometimes it was hard for him to let go the connection he thought he had to him. “And Bobby...” He muttered, his voice breaking a little more on that one, seeing the hurt in Sam’s gaze as well.

Cas gently grasped at Dean’s shoulder, “We are not God. Not a single one of us and we may never play as such. It is not an easy task to take on. The statement is true that everything happens for a reason and there are certain lives you cannot save without it making a change.” He said, “When I pulled you from the depths of Hell by my own power it was to save what we had and bring Michael’s vessel back to Earth. You were not allowed to die and that was written in your history.” He told the man before he could even open his mouth to point out how contradicting Castiel was being.

The dark haired angel looked at Dean sorrowfully, squeezing his shoulder in a way he might not have normally for comfort. “I’m afraid it must be this way, Dean. Anyhow their souls may be lost… We cannot rebuild a human on no foundation.” He uttered gently, feeling Dean tug his shoulder out of the angel’s grasp.

“Says the guy who took over once before. You can’t tell me that an almighty dude like that didn’t offer up some kind of free reign.” Dean grumbled.

Castiel hung his head as Diana gently took to his bicep, holding him lightly from where she stood by the desk. The air in the room grew heavy, “It seems easy but there is far more too it. Do you recall the day you did Death’s job? The consequences are far greater as God should you change or rewrite another’s life.” He could see the way Dean’s face changed as he remembered the few hours he had to play reaper and take lives from those whose times had come and if he didn’t, then another would die who wasn’t meant to and another and so on.

“Okay so maybe we just do a little soul shufflin’ and trade me up for Harrison Ford huh? What’d you think? I could be Han Solo. Huh?” Dean tried to turn things around into a joke, turning his frame in a few different poses but he knew they needed to be serious. The look in Sam’s tired eyes made him stop, “I get it, can’t play God, can’t bring people back. Okay. Okay.” He waved them on to continue.

 

"But will any spell we write with this be binding without Metatron's power? He was the scribe of God after all. What if it only works when he uses it?" Diana wondered aloud, her own exuberance at such a rare find tempered by her worry. Castiel pondered it for a moment, finally responding that he was fairly certain they could make it work.

"But how?" Diana asked him, hope returning to her. The dark haired angel explained that Metatron had been given the ability by their Father to endow the words he wrote with his grace in order to bind them. He was the only angel ever to exist who could use his grace in such a way without losing it, which was why he was able to be God's scribe. The blonde angel got a bad feeling as she read Castiel's expression and realized what his words meant.

"So you think this will work, but it's gonna take the grace of an angel to do it. Yours specifically, I'm guessing." Sam summed up what Diana was thinking, his tone sober and his expression remorseful. Castiel confirmed his thought, explaining that the ritual would have to be performed by him because it was likely it would need to be written in Enochian, and he would have to sacrifice his grace to endow the words with the power needed to make the spell work.

"No, no it doesn't have to be you Castiel. It could just as easily be me who performs the rite." Diana interrupted, her voice thin and tight with worry. Her lover began to dispute her words but she talked over him, her vessel growing agitated and tears flowing over her dark lashes. "No! You've already given up enough for this cause! Why must it be you?! It shouldn't be you!" Diana all but yelled, reaching out and slamming the book shut as if the gesture represented her shutting down any further debate. 

She read only sorrow in his eyes and she knew he wouldn't allow anyone but himself to make this sacrifice. Anger flared in her uncontrollably and she turned on her heel, storming off down to the room she had been given which had actually been Castiel's she had simply taken it over. She didn't know what else to do except hide from this outcome she didn't want to come to pass. Diana sank down onto her borrowed bed, lying across it not out of fatigue but because the blankets held her lover's scent and it was some comfort at least as she cried out her frustration and fears.

A couple hours later a gentle knock at the door made the blonde angel look up, she could sense Castiel's presence before he opened the door and poked his head in asking permission to enter. She nodded slightly, sniffling and swiping at her leaking eyes and nose with the sleeve of his dress shirt she still wore. She wished she was better able to control her vessel's responses to her emotions, but it seemed impossible for her to stop the tears from flowing.

Castiel came inside and shut the door behind him, sitting on the bed and the pair simply stared at one another for a long while. Finally he told her that he and the brothers had come up with a place to enact the ritual. They found records of another smaller Men of Letters facility hidden in Indiana, it was far enough away from the bunker to keep it's location safe and full of protections that should at least slow down Metatron interfering with them casting the spell. The plan was to head there first thing in the morning, and he asked her almost timidly if she planned on accompanying them.

Diana sat up and took a shaky breath, reaching out to grip Castiel's hand on the bed. "Of course. I told you didn't I? My place is by your side, fighting to save Heaven and earth. I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, it's just..." Her voice broke again and she had to force herself to take a deep breath before continuing, "You shared your mind, your memories with me Castiel. I know better than most how much you've had to give up. The pain you've endured... Why must you make this sacrifice as well?" Diana murmured softly, trailing her hand up his arm to cup his face.

Castiel’s brow furrowed at Diana’s outburst, he could have sworn his vessel’s heart was breaking or perhaps his own if such an organ existed for him. Sometimes he wondered. His eyes darted back and forth to both of her own as she yelled at him claiming he couldn’t sacrifice more, that this shouldn’t be him. In his mind it couldn’t be her either. He couldn’t live, if that’s what he was currently even doing- without her being around. He didn’t want that kind of life for himself but then again could he leave her on her own as well to suffer the same thoughts?

Diana tore off and left them standing there somewhat awkwardly to try and discuss what was going on and what needed doing before they leapt into battle- that was to say if they even would end up doing so. They had to survive the first part in order to continue as it were. They discovered a location and by then Cas was informed by Sam that he had given Diana enough time to herself that he could now go check on her without perhaps risking injury.

The dark haired angel walked into his room that Diana had more or less taken over but he never minded sharing with her anyhow. His eyes locked on her face when she sat up and they simply stared at each other for a long while. “The Men of Letters house have another facility that houses far less than the bunker here. The location is in Indiana, far enough away from the bunker to keep it safe from harm but it is full protected just the same. It’s small but it will do justice and slow Metatron and his comrades down.” He told her, “We will head there in the morning… My only question is to know if you will be accompanying us even with the knowledge that not all may return.”

He waited, his gaze never once dropping from hers as her hand took his, gripping his fingers but he didn’t do the same, watching her intently for any sign of doubt. He gave something of a sigh when she mentioned all the things he had shown her, things that never once before had he opened up and allowed anyone else to see. There was a deeper form of trust between them when they first bonded through their memories that he let that wall crumble down and exposed more than he might normally.

His blue eyes watered, leaning into her hand for comfort, “Diana through research I have made a discovery of what I have for you… I have come to the realization that there are far more reasons that you and I can comprehend as to why I act as I do with you. The basis I have to go on, the signs and symptoms I receive whenever I am around you express that I have a deep love for you.” He muttered, “That is not an emotion angels are meant to feel. We’re not meant to feel at all. That’s why I didn’t understand before and even now I cannot begin to comprehend what it means.”

Castiel tightened his fingers around hers, tugging her closer to him by the hand as tears soaked his lightly tanned cheeks. “The pain I have endured cannot compare to even the thought of losing you alone. That’s why I must make the sacrifice, Diana. I cannot bare to live in a world where your existence is no longer. Please…” He leaned his head forward and pressed their brows together, holding the side of her face in his large hand. “Please allow me this final sacrifice. Not only will you live but I will feel redemption again, I will feel all that I’ve done is just and I’ve righted the universe once more. The end was my doing, it was my own personal grace Metatron used to end Heaven as we once knew it. It should be mine… or my borrowed grace to reverse it.” He insisted.

 

"Castiel... You are more worthy of redemption than any." Diana responded fervently, leaning into his contact and drawing her opposite hand up so she cupped both sides of his face. "You're right, we angels are not meant to feel love, but maybe that's the one good thing that's come of all this, of the fall. We've been given the chance to taste what love is for ourselves." Diana whispered, tipping her chin forward and meeting Castiel's lips in a tender kiss. They stayed close, gently tasting and prodding till the contact grew deeper and more hungry.

Castiel grasped her tightly, guiding her back down onto the bed and she mewled lightly into his mouth as his hand swept down her throat slipping under her partially buttoned shirt to fondle her full breast. She shifted against him coming to rest more beneath his weight, relishing the feeling of him pressing her into the mattress. His mouth wandered from hers down the same path as his hand, nipping at her collar bone and kissing his way down to her cleavage till he was sucking and teasing her rosy peak with his teeth.

Diana sighed raggedly and arched up into his touch, reaching down to grasp his growing arousal through his slacks. She stroked him from base to tip till he was fully hard and groaning against her skin for her. He rose up enough to unfasten his pants and Diana immediately slid her hand under his boxers, gripping his thick shaft and pumping him in time with his labored breathing. Castiel had more experience keeping control of his vessel than she, but it gave her little thrills hearing his sounds of want and feeling him thrusting into her motions.

The darker angel reached down to still her movements, drawing her hand up to rest on the mattress by her head and moving to settle between her legs. He tugged her pants just enough out of the way to dip his fingers into her wet core, stroking her walls and drawing her slickness up to swirl rapidly over her clit. Diana moaned and writhed beneath him, bucking her hips up to push his fingers deeper inside her. "More Castiel... Please I need to feel you inside me my love." She panted, the endearment rolling naturally off her tongue though she hardly understood what love was. 

Castiel smiled softly at her breathless words, kissing her ravenously before breaking away long enough to tug her bottoms completely off her shapely form. Diana unbuttoned her borrowed shirt and left it open so she could get as much skin to skin contact as possible when he settled back over her body, his bare chest flush against hers. Castiel guided his length into her tight core, sighing roughly as he buried himself to the hilt.

Diana wrapped her legs up high around his waist, clinging to his shoulders and crying out louder and louder the faster he moved inside her. Their love making was less rough than it had been down in the gym, but it was every bit as intense and they were both so wrapped up in it the world could have ended outside their door and the angels never would have realized it. Diana could feel her climax building and she rocked her hips up in time with his thrusts, desperate for him to take her as deeply as possible.

"Castiel, take me harder... Ah!" Diana pleaded, riding the edge of her release and barely able to form coherent words. Her lover slowed his pace momentarily, sitting back and lifting her easily up along with him as he moved to kneel on mattress with her still wrapped around him. He braced her against the wall and drove deeply into her, keeping her pinned and hitting her in just the right way to unravel her.

Castiel moaned as he moved inside Diana’s body, panting lightly and feeling his own pleasure build as she clenched around him. Her request made his body throb within her, shifting their weights and scooping her up with him as he sat up. He scooted forward on his knees, pressing her back against the wall just at the head of the bed and pinning her there, taking her deeper and harder as per her request.

He grunted with every thrust, his pleasure building deep within his vessel and threatening to spill over as his lover fluttered around him, crying his name and pleading for more. He kissed and bit at her neck, softer than he had before when they spent the evening together down in the gym but hard enough to push her where she needed and wanted to be taken to. Diana’s short nails bit into his skin and she arched against him suddenly, their bodies dewy with sweat as she tumbled over, coming hard around him and urging him to keep going until he followed with a ragged sigh.

He clutched to her frame, riding out his high until they were both spent and her form was trembling against him from the pleasure he brought to her. “Are you alright?” The darker angel asked airily against her flesh, pulling back to meet her clouded gaze. Diana nodded at him, drawing her hands up to cup his face and he could see the tears that still remained in her blue eyes. She tugged him forward into a slow deep kiss that spoke volumes to them both and he couldn’t help but groan into it again, accepting that as her claiming she was just fine.

“I’m incapable of coming together with you without actually coming together with you.” He muttered with a gentle laugh, pleased to hear her giggle. Castiel slipped from her body though he lingered with her pressed up against the wall, supporting her one handed while the other roamed her lovely frame. His lips trailed over her neck to her shoulder, saying nothing until they settled down more fully. He shifted their weights and pulled her to rest over him above the covers, her wrapped in his shirt as well as his arms.

They laid together for a moment or two, nuzzling one another and sighing into the other’s frame. “It will be me, Diana who becomes the sacrifice. I know that it displeases you but I can’t live without you any longer. You are younger than I, there’s time for the world to right and you may do great things when order is restored. Please don’t argue because I understand your side but you have to grasp my own, this is my redemption.” He insisted softly, meeting her eyes again and making sure that she understood how serious he was in his decision.

Cas leaned forward, kissing her lips softly and holding her to him. “We will leave in the morning. I think you’re ready should you need to fight, so long as your mind stays in it and you think of protecting yourself and the brothers as well as me… not look at it as bringing harm.” He murmured, rolling onto his side and prompting her to do the same so they could entangle together.

Diana kept her tears in check as Castiel insisted again that he would be the one to perform the ritual and as a result be the one to sacrifice himself for their cause. The blonde angel smiled hesitantly when her lover praised her newly developing combat skills, she had a long way to go yet but it was still satisfying to receive the praise of a seasoned warrior such as him. She nodded once and snuggled in flush against her lover's vessel, "I had a very good teacher." She whispered, pleased to feel his answering chuckle rumble against her back.

Without such things like requiring sleep being an issue, the pair of angels spent the rest of their night wrapped up in each other, making love with a fierceness and tenderness that belied their naturally emotionless angelic nature. Well before dawn they made themselves ready and headed out into the library to wait for the brothers. Castiel carefully held the book with the inkwell inside, they didn't want to risk touching it and alerting Metatron to their whereabouts until the last possible second.

They said nothing as they waited, no more words were needed between them save a farewell, but neither angel was willing to offer that. Diana knew she had to stay focused on protecting Castiel and the Winchesters, she had to be strong for them and for all the souls not finding their way to heaven. But the more glances she stole at the book in Castiel's hands, the more her thoughts turned to her lover using the well inside it to write a spell that would save the world but doom himself in the process. She had to use every last scrap of control she had not to break down in tears.

Finally Sam and Dean appeared, a little groggy but ready to get a move out. Diana and Castiel waited somewhat impatiently for the boys to go through their mundane mortal rituals of consuming coffee and eating, making a beeline for the Impala the second Dean confirmed that they were all ready to go. Most of the drive out was spent in silence, a heavy tension resting on all of them knowing what they were on their way to do and what it would cost.

Even with Sam's GPS the group drove past their destination twice before finally finding it, the building was in the center of town unlike the bunker and so what it lacked in size it made up for in glamours and wards keeping it hidden even from eyes that knew what to look for. Finally they realized that the Men of Letters base was hidden in plain sight, an old run down theater right on main street. It had obviously been a beautiful structure in it's heyday, but now it was decrepit and almost hunched in on itself from age and neglect.

Dean parked his beloved car a block away and they all walked to the theater steps, the front doors were all boarded up and it wasn't likely that they'd be able to break in on this busy street in broad daylight. Dean asked Castiel if they could 'poof' inside the building, but the dark haired angel shook his head. He explained there were too many wards to guarantee safely teleporting inside, which was bad news for them now but would serve them well later when the enemy came knocking.

"How are we supposed to gain entrance then?" Diana mused, glancing around nervously and stepping closer to her lover. She had been running ever since she fell, so being out in the open like this still tended to make the petite angel skittish. Sam pulled out his phone and flipped through the notes they'd made about this place, musing about there likely being some kind of hidden entrance only the Men of Letters would recognize. Dean less than eloquently directed his brother to 'do his nerd thing' and Sam glared back at the man, an interaction Diana had begun to realize was fairly common for the pair of men.

Sam took a few steps back and surveyed the face of the run down old theater, referencing his phone a few times before wandering over to the dusty old ticket booth. Dean naturally took point for his sibling while the taller hunter worked, keeping an eye out for trouble and Cas and Diana tried to do the same without looking too obvious. Sam reached his arm into the round cutout in the glass or rather tried to, cursing and pulling back. Dean asked what the hold up was and Sam turned back and shrugged.

"I can see a switch on the counter with a Men of Letters symbol on it, but my arm's too big to fit through the hole. Umm Diana? Think I could borrow you a sec?" Sam explained, gesturing to the petite blonde and she smiled at the chance to get to help. Diana approached the ticket window and reached her arm through the opening, straining to reach the switch Sam indicated. With a bit more of a stretch she got it, flipping it and almost instantly a hissing sound followed by a sharp popping noise made all of them start. 

The Winchesters glanced around nervously but no one on the street seemed to notice the fact that a rather large concealed door on the wall had opened up, the glamours and wards on the building so effective that any normal person walking right past would never notice anything out of the ordinary. Dean grinned and shrugged, once more making his younger brother roll his eyes by saying it was 'showtime' but again the interaction was lost on Diana.


End file.
